Le Lien
by Neliia
Summary: Stiles est épuisé, entre aider Scott et la meute et son apprentissage d'Etincelle, il a besoin de vacances. Fuyant sa meute et le surnaturel, il part en voyage. Il va rencontrer un inconnu : Derek. Tout aurait pu bien se passer s'ils ne s'étaient pas accidentellement liés, scellant leur destin ensemble. Stiles devra faire un choix : sa meute ou son lien ? - TEEN WOLF PACK FEST
1. Lorsqu'une rencontre crée un lien

_Bonjour !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui dans une Sterek écrite dans le Cadre du Teen Wolf Pack Fest (viendez nous voir sur FB !), c'est-à-dire que je l'ai écrite et que Amalko l'a illustrée ! C'est l'image de cette fiction mais je vous invite à retrouver son illustration sur le groupe FB et sur AO3 ! :D_

 _L'histoire se déroule en 5 chapitres, tous écrits et corrigés. Le reste sera publié au rythme d'une fois par semaine, le mardi. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)_

* * *

Stiles s'affala sur le comptoir du bar, fatigué. Il avait pris une semaine de vacances loin de la Meute car il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait pris sa Jeep, avait déposé ses bagages dedans ainsi que son ordinateur qu'il avait pris la peine de rendre intraçable pour ne pas que Danny le retrouve, et il était parti. Temporairement bien sûr. A peine arrivé, il s'était dirigé vers le bar le plus proche de l'entrée de la ville. Juste le temps d'une semaine, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il mène une vie normale, sans Loup-garou, sans chasseurs et surtout, sans magie. Il prendrait une chambre d'hôtel plus tard, sa priorité était de se détendre.

Le Nemeton n'avait pas seulement attiré un nombre incalculable de créatures surnaturelles dans Beacon Hills, il l'avait aussi changé. Il était ce que Deaton appelait une Étincelle. Un apprenti magicien en somme mais qui devait servir de guide spirituel et magique à une Meute. Il était encore en formation donc il ne s'était lié à personne pour le moment et il en était bien content. Non pas qu'avoir des pouvoirs ne lui plaisait pas mais son entraînement auprès du vétérinaire, gérer la Meute en tant que meilleur ami de l'Alpha, faire des plans, repousser les méchants… ça allait deux minutes. Il restait humain malgré tout ! Il avait lui aussi besoin de vacances.

Le jeune homme commanda un verre et dut montrer sa carte d'identité ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Il avait vingt-quatre ans merde, ça se voyait non ? Tout en sirotant son cocktail doucement, le but étant de profiter et de ne pas finir ivre mort dans une demi-heure, le jeune homme détailla les alentours. Le bar était plutôt bien rempli à cette heure là. Plusieurs groupes épars bavardaient joyeusement, certains beaucoup plus bruyants que d'autres. S'adossant contre le comptoir, il finit par apercevoir dans le fond de l'établissement un homme brun particulièrement séduisant. Les sourcils froncés, il n'avait pas l'air commode. Pourtant, cela ne fit pas peur à Stiles. Il aimait les défis.

L'Étincelle s'approcha de l'inconnu. Il était encore plus beau que ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord. Son verre toujours en main, il s'arrêta au bord de la table et attendit que le brun lève les yeux sur lui. Il demanda alors :

" _\- Je peux m'asseoir ?"_

Il n'eut qu'un grognement pour toute réponse mais ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il était un Stilinski que diable. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait la chance d'approcher un apollon pareil. Il tendit la main par-dessus leurs consommations avant de se présenter :

" _\- Stiles."_

Il crut pendant un temps que l'inconnu ne lui répondrait pas mais il lui serra pourtant la main avant de répondre :

" _\- Derek."_

Le jeune homme répéta le prénom, le faisant rouler sur sa langue comme pour en apprécier le goût avant de demander, tout en jouant avec son verre sur la table :

" _\- Et dis moi Derek, que fais-tu dans ce bar ? Tu n'as pas l'air de rechercher la compagnie, est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ?"_

Le susnommé soupira mais cela ne découragea pas le moins du monde l'hyperactif avant de grogner d'une voix bourrue :

" _\- Non."_

Bon. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir à séduire cet inconnu. Stiles croisa les doigts en espérant être à son goût. Peut-être n'était-il tout simplement pas gay ? Il essaya de poser la question d'une manière détournée :

" _\- Est-ce que je peux te payer un verre ou…"_

L'inconnu releva enfin les yeux de son verre presque vide avant de plonger son regard dans celui miel de son interlocuteur. Il comprit aussitôt la question implicite. Derek réfléchit : voulait-il de la compagnie ? Il était là pour décompresser, est-ce que flirter n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour cela ? Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de se décider à jouer le jeu :

" _\- Tu peux mais seulement si c'est du whisky."_

Le sourire de l'inconnu fut sa récompense et il se sentit se dérider depuis longtemps. La soirée passa rapidement, Stiles parlant de tout et de rien, sauf du côté surnaturel de sa vie, tandis que Derek ponctuait son discours de quelques remarques. Il riait discrètement parfois et souriait souvent aux blagues de l'hyperactif en face de lui. Finalement, ce fut le barman qui leur demanda de partir pour fermer et ils se regardèrent, sans savoir concrètement quoi faire. Ils avaient flirté pendant la soirée et avaient échangé sur leurs vies, plus Stiles que Derek certes, mais tout de même. Ils n'étaient pas indifférents l'un à l'autre et ils s'étaient tous les deux sentis beaucoup plus détendus en présence de l'autre. En bref, ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter.

" _\- Un dernier verre ?"_

Le sourire en coin de Derek valait tout l'or du monde. Le brun demanda :

" _\- Tu loges où ?_

 _\- Euh… Nulle part ?"_

Derek leva un sourcil, le jugeant avec cette ligne capillaire. Stiles rit doucement :

" _\- Disons que j'étais pressé de partir. On va chez toi ?"_

Derek eut un arrêt de quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de ce dernier quand Stiles continua :

" _\- C'est là que je prie pour que tu ne sois pas un psychopathe c'est ça ?"_

De nouveau, le sourcil reprit sa place en haut du front de son propriétaire. A croire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger ! D'une voix moqueuse, Derek répondit :

" _\- C'est comme ça que tu essaies d'attirer tes conquêtes ?_

 _\- Parce que tu en es une ?_ "

Cette fois, Derek fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour Stiles.

" _\- A partir du moment où je te ramène chez moi dans un but évident qui n'est pas de faire une partie de monopoly, on peut légitimement penser que oui._

 _\- Pourtant, une partie de…"_

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Derek ayant emprisonné ses lèvres. Plaqué contre la voiture froide, Stiles sentit le désir monter en flèche dans ses reins. Derek lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il caressait sa joue de ses doigts, son autre main plaquée sur la voiture pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Lorsque le baiser cessa, il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'humain avant d'humer la fragrance du jeune homme et d'embrasser la chair délicate. Il sentit la respiration de Stiles se faire plus courte et il dégagea aussitôt une odeur particulière, mélange de désir et d'impatience. Finalement, Derek se redressa quelque peu avant de dire, moqueur :

" _\- Tu veux toujours jouer au Monopoly ?"_

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement et un baiser. Le trajet jusqu'à chez Derek fut flou pour Stiles. Il était trop impatient, trop désireux de plus pour se souvenir de détails pareils. Sa valise et tout son nécessaire pour vivre était resté dans sa voiture mais il s'en foutait. Il avait un besoin purement charnel. Pendant quelques secondes, ce désir intense lui fit peur avant qu'une main joueuse se posant sur sa cuisse ne vienne embrouiller encore plus ses idées.

Ils se garèrent devant une espèce de manoir immense et il siffla d'admiration. Il entendit vaguement le brun grogner quelques mots mais c'était inintelligible. Le terrain avait l'air vaste. Comme des adolescents, ils se prirent par la main avant de rire et de se diriger vers la chambre. Derek marmonna quelques mots une fois entré mais Stiles ne comprit rien et il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la fameuse pièce. Elle était assez pauvre en meubles mais très lumineuse. Une baie vitrée laissait passer la lumière de la lune tout en permettant de voir le vaste terrain de la propriété. Des plantes venaient apporter un peu de vie ici et là tandis qu'une porte ouverte laissait entrevoir un dressing qui paraissait immense. Une deuxième porte, fermée, devait donner sur une salle de bain. Là-aussi, tout était grand, à la hauteur du manoir.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour commenter ce qu'il voyait mais il fut porté et jeté sans ménagement sur le lit. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, posant un regard brumeux sur Derek. Il respirait vite et commençait déjà à enlever son T-shirt, visiblement prêt à passer à l'étape suivante. Stiles gémit et tendit les bras en avant, réclamant sa présence, son corps, sa chaleur. En un instant, le brun fut sur lui et il ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir. Il semblait partout sur lui et il se sentait tellement dur que c'en était presque douloureux.

Derek l'embrassa dans le cou et Stiles décala quelque peu sa tête afin de laisser plus de place à son amant. C'était tellement bon ! Une série de baisers descendit de son oreille jusqu'à sa nuque tandis que le brun se décalait quelque peu pour que leurs bassins se rejoignent. Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun se redressa et commença à dire " _Mais, tu es une…_ ", cependant, il ne put jamais finir. Stiles avait pris possession de sa bouche, enfiévré par le plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il le voulait en lui, _maintenant_. Il bougea son bassin afin d'en sentir plus et le brun travailla d'arrache-pied à le faire gémir encore plus, les vêtements tombant très rapidement au sol.

Très vite, il n'y eut plus que des gémissements, des corps en mouvements et le plaisir, toujours plus de plaisir.

 **Ω**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla tard, il le sut aux rayons du soleil qui filtraient par les interstices du volet. Derek avait dû le fermer dans la nuit. Il était seul dans le lit et il gémit à l'engourdissement de son corps. C'était délicieux. D'un autre côté, il se sentait affreusement poisseux et collant. Il s'étira en regardant mieux la chambre. Dans la semi-pénombre, elle semblait encore plus grande. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune trace du magnifique brun avec qui il avait passé sa nuit… Il se leva, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa nudité et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Derek n'y était pas non plus mais au vu de la buée sur les vitres et de l'humidité ambiante, il avait pris une douche.

Stiles hésita quelques secondes seulement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal n'est-ce pas ? Il découvrit une serviette sèche à côté de ses vêtements pliés sur une chaise et il sourit sous l'intention. Quel gentleman, vraiment… Il se regarda dans le miroir et put voir sa peau rougie des baisers de l'homme avec quelques suçons sur son torse et son cou. Il sourit à cette image. Il avait _vraiment_ bien fait de prendre des vacances…

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien malgré une légère douleur à la base de la nuque : Derek avait dû le mordre plus violemment que dans son souvenir. Il remit ses vêtements en se sentant plus propre et réveillé. Son cerveau était déjà en branle depuis son réveil, analysant les détails de la pièce, se demandant quels pouvaient être les métiers et les revenus de personnes qui vivaient dans un tel manoir. Un manoir ! Sérieusement, qui au vingt-et-unième siècle vivant encore dans ce genre d'habitation ?

Stiles sortit la tête de la chambre, un peu moins sûr de lui. Après tout, il était dans une habitation inconnue, loin de sa Meute et il ne savait pas où était parti son amant. Il tendit sa main devant lui et psalmodia quelque mots. Le sort lancé, il put voir qu'il n'y avait pas de menace à proximité. Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait l'impression de sortir de sa zone de confort.

" _\- Derek ?"_

Il n'eut que le silence pour toute réponse. Après avoir marché tout le long du couloir, il se décida à descendre l'escalier au bout de ce dernier. Plus il avançait, plus une rumeur de voix lui parvenait. Hmm, donc soit Derek parlait tout seul, soit il était accompagné. Plus Stiles avançait, moins il marchait vite. Il était plutôt gêné. Non pas qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rencontrer la famille de Derek dans ces conditions. Il frotta sa nuque d'une main anxieuse avant de se décider à entrer dans ce qui lui semblait être une cuisine. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et quatre paire d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il se racla la gorge, gêné avant de saluer en se frottant la nuque.

" _\- Euh… salut ?"_

Il vit Derek se retourner brusquement après avoir mis ce qu'il était en train de cuire hors du feu. Il amorça également un geste vers son amant quand une personne assise à table attira son attention :

" _\- Oh mais c'est qu'il est mignon en plus de ça."_

Stiles haussa un sourcil tandis qu'il vit Derek se tendre, contractant ses épaules. Il voulut le rassurer mais la réponse de son amant fut plus rapide. Il grogna entre ses dents :

" _\- Peter… Laisse le !"_

Le susnommé, loin d'être impressionné, s'adossa à sa chaise et sourit d'un air joueur. Il avait visiblement envie d'embêter le brun. Les deux femmes assises à table regardaient l'échange d'un air neutre, sûrement habituées. Ignorant l'homme mûr, Stiles se gratta la nuque avant de dire :

" _\- Euh… Derek, est-ce qu'on peut.. euh parler ?"_

Le jeune homme brun se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, visiblement tendu, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la nervosité de Stiles. Derek attrapa sa main et semblait vouloir courir pour fuir au plus vite cette pièce mais, encore une fois, Peter les interrompit :

" _\- Est-ce que tu l'as noué ?"_

Derek s'étouffa aussitôt alors que le cerveau de Stiles faisait mille déductions. Finalement, alors que le brun l'attirait un peu plus à l'extérieur sous les pouffements de la femme la plus jeune, il tira sur le bras de son amant et demanda :

" _\- Vous… vous êtes des Loups-garous ?"_

Le regard du brun se darda sur son compagnon d'une nuit et Stiles put y lire de l'interrogation : comment avait-il fait pour sauter à une telle conclusion ? Pour toute réponse, il eut le regard surpris des deux femmes et le rire de Peter. Derek lâcha sa main, ne sachant visiblement pas comment gérer cette situation. La femme la plus âgée se décida alors à intervenir :

" _\- Excuse-moi .. Stiles c'est ça ? Moi c'est Laura, la grande sœur de Derek. Comment as-tu pu faire cette déduction ?_

 _\- Toute la famille semble vivre dans le manoir, le terrain est immense, il y a une baie vitrée dans la chambre de Derek qui donne directement sur la lumière de la Lune, il a grogné quelque fois hier et surtout, Peter a dit nouer. Cette appellation est utilisée dans un vocabulaire essentiellement canin alooooors… Séparément, ces informations ne sont pas réellement des indices mais là…"_

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la table et soupira. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes reposant sur la table. Les Loups présents purent entendre " _ils me suivent partout, pourquoi même là…"_ Derek ne savait plus où se mettre tandis que Peter regardait la scène d'un air amusé et légèrement calculateur. Laura reprit :

" _\- Et donc.. tu connais notre existence."_

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Stiles comprit le sous-entendu.

" _\- Je fais partie d'une Meute…"_

Tous les Loups présents haussèrent les sourcils dans une parfaite synchronisation qui aurait fait rire Stiles si ces derniers n'avaient pas été dubitatifs. Peter se leva, humant l'air et l'Étincelle ne put que se tendre, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Son sixième sens lui hurlait qu'une catastrophe était à venir. Finalement, le Loup le plus âgé se contenta de regarder sa nuque avant de sourire et de se tourner vers son neveu, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

" _\- Félicitations, tu l'as lié à toi et à notre Meute ! Une Étincelle est un bénéfice immense à notre communauté."_

Aussitôt, Stiles se redressa et Derek put voir son visage se fermer. Il le vit mettre la main à sa nuque et la déplacer comme pour chercher un indice. Finalement, il s'arrêta quand il _sentit_ quelque chose et braqua ses orbes furieux sur lui. Ses poings se contractèrent le long de son corps et il demanda furieusement, les dents serrées :

" _\- Tu m'as lié à ta Meute ?"_

Le jeune Loup haussa les mains devant lui avant d'essayer de se défendre face à la rage qu'il pouvait sentir s'échapper par vagues du jeune homme.

" _\- Je ne savais pas…"_

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir se de justifier que Stiles passait de nouveau à l'attaque :

" _\- Tu ne_ savais _pas ? C'est ça ta justification ? Tu m'as lié à ta Meute alors que j'en ai déjà une ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? C'est pas possible ! Pour une fois que je prends des vacances loin de toute cette merde surnaturelle faut que… Raaah ! Retire moi ce lien !"_

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, les yeux du jeune homme viraient du miel au bleu électrique, signe qu'il allait user de son pouvoir. Derek essaya de lui prendre la main mais il se décala, furieux.

" _\- Ne me touche pas !"_

Stiles ferma les yeux, faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il sentait son pouvoir affluer par vagues immenses, signe qu'il se nourrissait de la Meute. Il se refusait à voir les indices nombreux qui lui démontraient que c'était déjà trop tard. Finalement, la rage supplanta tout et il ne fit pas attention aux grondements d'avertissement qui s'élevaient autour de la table ni du ricanement de Peter.

" _\- Alors c'était finalement ça ton but ein ? Pas de psychopathe en vue, juste un putain lien à ta Meute. Bordel, dire que j'ai rien vu venir… Retire-le moi tout de suite !"_

Derek semblait complètement dépassé par la fureur de l'Étincelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Peter eut un rire moqueur avant de dire avec nonchalance, exacerbant la colère de Stiles :

" _\- Il est_ déjà _trop tard…"_

Pris d'un doute, l'Étincelle envoya une brève décharge de pouvoir pur sur Derek, sans résultat. Aussitôt, il sentit l'angoisse monter, coupant sa respiration, obstruant sa vision, comprimant ses poumons… Derek fut aussitôt sur lui, essayant de le calmer mais il le repoussa durement. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que son père ou son Alpha. Pourquoi était-il parti déjà ? Quelle idée ! Concentrant son pouvoir sur ses sens, il améliora ses conditions pour fuir à une vitesse surhumaine, la magie lui permettant de compenser la différence de vitesse entre lui et le Loup. Dans sa fuite, il ne put qu'entendre son prénom être hurlé avec détresse mais il continua sa course en avant, poussé par l'angoisse.

Il finit par s'échouer contre un arbre, dans la forêt jouxtant le manoir et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Sa respiration était d'autant plus mauvaise qu'il avait couru et il avait la nausée. Il ferma les yeux, espérant se calmer mais il sentait le pouvoir se déchaîner sans son accord. Il avait très rapidement eu le contrôle sur son Étincelle mais là, c'était comme si un océan se déchaînait à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant paniquer. Il se sentit appeler quelque chose, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais il ne sentit que la panique grandir un peu plus.

Deux mains l'enserrèrent fortement et des mots qu'il ne comprit pas le bercèrent. Peu à peu, l'angoisse reflua et il put prendre à nouveau la maîtrise de son pouvoir. Il s'essuya les yeux, chassant les larmes résiduelles. Il fit face à un regard bleu, reflétant une angoisse similaire à la sienne. Les yeux des Bêtas étaient habituellement jaunes mais, lorsqu'un lien avec une Étincelle était créé, les iris du Loup devenaient bleues, reflétant celle de son lié. Le Loup enterra son visage dans le cou de Stiles qui se surprit à gémir de contentement mêlé au désespoir.

Il était foutu.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_

 _Et un énorme merci à Amalko pour son illustration !_

 _Ps : les Big Bad Wolfs sont les meilleures !_


	2. si fort qu'il marque corps et esprit

_Merci à l'accueil que vous donné au premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Oui oui même vous les lecteurs silencieux !_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est la rencontre Stiles/Talia !J'ai tellement hâte que vous découvriez mon interprétation de ce personnage :D_

 _Merci à Plurielle pour la BL !_

 _Et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire :)_

* * *

Stiles était dans un des fauteuils des Hale, propriétaires du Manoir dans lequel il était arrivé la veille au soir. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même mais ses yeux suivaient les moindres mouvements des membres de la Meute. Son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure, essayant de comprendre comment il avait pu atterrir dans cette situation.

Hier encore, il se sentait vide, étouffé dans une meute qu'il n'avait pas réellement intégré -il ne s'était lié à personne- et voilà qu'il était liée à une autre, dépendant de la présence de Derek. Il tourna son regard pour regarder le Loup. Il était tendu, assis dans le canapé à côté de lui et ne cessait de le fixer. Agacé, Stiles détourna le regard. Il ressentait également le besoin des premiers liens. Il avait étudié la question en large en long et en travers, persuadé à l'époque qu'il se lierait à Scott. C'était son Alpha après tout !

Après un lien, une Étincelle se voyait affublée de la marque de sa Meute, dans la nuque, à côté du symbole des Étincelles. C'était discret, discernable seulement par les membres du monde surnaturel et ça permettait aux Étincelles, trop rares, de se reconnaître discrètement. Ce lien, au début, créait une forte dépendance entre les deux liés. Généralement, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre dans un premier temps. Puis, avec un peu de travail, ils arrivaient à se séparer de plus en plus longtemps pour vivre en relative autonomie, chacun de leur côté.

Cora -Stiles était presque sûr qu'elle s'appelait comme ça- semblait nerveuse. Elle se tordait les mains, ne posait jamais un regard sur l'Étincelle. Elle devait sûrement ressentir l'angoisse et la nervosité de sa meute. Ou peut-être était-ce la création d'un nouveau lien qui la mettait mal à l'aise ? Finalement, elle posa une question :

" _\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?"_

Stiles ricana, braquant ses yeux sur elle :

" _\- Oh bah oui, on fait quoi maintenant ?"_

Le sarcasme était sa meilleure défense face à son angoisse sous-jacente. Il sentit le regard de Derek, il savait qu'il voulait venir pour le câliner mais ce n'était pas physiquement acceptable pour Stiles. Il était trop furieux. Son cerveau n'arrivait même plus à travailler correctement. Il était saturé d'informations qu'il n'arrivait pas à trier. Ce fut Laura qui répondit, plus posée. On voyait bien la future Alpha dans sa position.

" _\- On attend maman, elle devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle était avec… avec papa je crois."_

Cora acquiesça, toujours aussi stressée. Elle remua encore quelques instants avant de se lever, nerveuse :

" _\- Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ?"_

Stiles demanda un coca et la remercia, essayant tout de même de la rassurer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était si angoissée mais elle commençait à le rendre encore plus nerveux. Malgré lui, il regarda Derek et il se sentit moins oppressé. Mais au lieu de le rassurer, ce fait l'énerva un peu plus. Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer sur cette voie que son verre de soda apparut devant lui.

Il remercia Cora de nouveau avant de se concentrer brièvement pour faire apparaître des glaçons. Il détestait les soda tièdes. Le pouvoir arriva, beaucoup plus facilement que d'habitude mais il relégua cette information. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder là-dessus. Il sentit quatre paires d'yeux le regardaient avec diverses émotions : crainte, respect, amusement, surprise…

Stiles détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi. Il en avait fait les frais la première fois que ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés. Les membres de la Meute l'avaient regardé d'une manière qui l'avait fait se sentir comme un monstre. Il ne voulait pas voir de nouveau ces regards.

Pourtant, quand il croisa celui de Derek, il n'était pas craintif, ni respectueux, juste fier. Comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de ses compétences et qu'il était juste content de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Gêné, Stiles détourna la tête. Il se tendit encore plus quand il sentit tous les Loup-garous se redresser. Ils avaient sûrement dû entendre quelque chose. Il se redressa également légèrement. Il allait être en présence de l'Alpha, dans sa tanière, sur son territoire. Et en plus, il s'était lié à son fils. Il y avait meilleure manière de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Il entendit une personne gravir les marches menant à la porte d'entrée et quelques secondes après, la poignée de porte s'abaissa. Il se tendit encore plus et sentit des fluctuations dans son pouvoir. Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes pour se canaliser. Il ricana intérieurement, ce n'était pas peu dire. Mais là, il allait devoir faire un effort. Il ne pouvait pas insulter un Alpha. Pour lui mais également pour sa meute. Une guerre était inenvisageable.

Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, Talia braqua aussitôt son regard sanguin sur le jeune homme assis près de Derek. Elle le sentait tendu, nerveux, tout comme ses Bêtas. Sauf Peter bien sûr. Il aurait pu avoir une arme sur la tempe avec des balles remplies d'aconit qu'il serait toujours aussi détaché. Un parfait Bêta de tête. Elle déposa son manteau hors de prix sur le dossier du canapé avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil, presque en face de l'Étincelle. Elle se tenait droite, fière et menaçante. Stiles se sentit jugé et ce serait à lui de prouver qu'il n'était pas une menace. Elle commença :

" _\- Bon. Quelqu'un me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ? … Derek ?"_

Ce n'était pas un ordre direct. Cependant, ce n'était pas une question auquel il pouvait se désister. Mal à l'aise, il grogna quelques explications incompréhensibles qui firent lever un sourcil à son Alpha. Stiles nota que cette tendance n'était pas l'apanage exclusif de Derek. Devant la piètre tentative du Loup-garou pour s'expliquer, l'Étincelle soupira :

" _\- Bon. Laisse moi faire, c'est clair que t'es pas doué pour parler._

 _\- A défaut d'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- La ferme Peter. Alpha Talia Hale, je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et je suis une Étincelle en formation. Mon Alpha s'appelle Scott McCall et il dirige une meute à Beacon Hills à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Je suis arrivé ici par hasard, je n'ai aucune intention hostile envers les membres de cette meute."_

Pendant son discours, il avait légèrement penché la tête, dévoilant en partie sa nuque pour prouver ses dires. Il pouvait être dangereux mais il n'était pas là pour faire du mal. Talia le scruta plus avant mais elle n'avait détecté aucun mensonge dans son rythme cardiaque. Cependant, elle gardait à l'esprit qu'il était une Étincelle et donc, potentiellement dangereux.

" _\- Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé lié à ma meute, à Derek ?"_

Elle put clairement sentir la lassitude et l'énervement prendre tour à tour possession de Stiles. Ce dernier se renfonça dans le fauteuil avant de répondre :

" _\- Ah bah ça. C'est la grande question du soir. N'est-ce pas Derek ?"_

Son ton était cassant et il se savait injuste. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès. Mais ils n'avaient eu aucun moyen de se parler tous les deux, seul à seul. Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'éclipser, encore plus après la fuite de Stiles suite à sa crise d'angoisse. Les Loups étaient très territoriaux et ils avaient pris sa tentative comme une possible menace. Pourtant, Derek et Stiles devaient se parler. L'Étincelle reprit la parole :

" _\- Bon. Il semblerait donc qu'on soit amené à se côtoyer en attendant qu'on trouve une solution. J'aurais besoin de_ mes affaires, restées dans ma voiture sur le parking du bar d'hier et je dois appeler mon Alpha. I _l… Il ne sait pas où je suis."_

Talia parut surprise. Comment un Alpha ne pouvait pas savoir où était un membre de sa meute et encore plus une Étincelle ? C'était un atout rare et précieux. Elle réfléchit. Maintenant qu'il était lié à sa meute, elle pouvait peut-être en tirer profit pour ses Louveteaux.

" _\- Bien. En attendant qu'on ait plus d'informations, je propose que vous soyez toujours accompagné d'un membre de ma meute M. Stilinski. J'aimerais parler également à votre_ A _lpha pour que nous puissions nous organiser. Avez-vous un maître concernant votre enseignement ?_

 _\- Oui… Alan Deaton, il est vétérinaire à Beacon Hills. Mais appelez moi Stiles._

 _\- Bien Stiles. Je vous laisse récupérer vos affaires, nous allons vous préparer une chambre."_

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il avait compris le sous-entendu. Il n'était pas libre tant qu'elle ne le jugerait pas comme une menace. Il se redressa et fit un signe à Derek. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du Loup. Ils sentaient tous les deux les regards des Hale dans leur dos, pleins de questions non formulées.

Arrivés sur le parking, dans un silence assourdissant, surtout pour Stiles qui n'avait jamais eu l'habitude, ce dernier resta assis sur le siège, se triturant les mains. Il savait qu'il devait commencer la conversation mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie :

" _\- Derek, je… je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. Tu n'y es pour rien et on est tous les deux dans cette galère. En plus, on va devoir rester un bout de temps ensemble le temps que l'effet du lien se dissipe alors mieux vaut qu'on soit en bons termes, tu crois pas ?_

 _\- J'avais vu ta marque hier. Mais j'ai pas cherché à nous lier._

 _\- Ouah. Okay. Euh. donc tu savais que j'étais une Étincelle ?_

 _\- Ouais. Mais j'étais trop occupé pour m'en soucier alors._

 _\- Mais comment est-ce que t'as fait pour pas sentir les odeurs de ma meute sur moi ? Je suis parti hier !_

 _\- Tu ne sentais… tu ne sens pas.. Je ne sais pas. Tu sens comme une personne qui vit dans une ville où il y a une meute. Mais ça s'arrête là."_

Stiles accusa le coup. Comment cela se faisait ? Il passait ses journées à la meute, à sauver leurs culs poilus ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sentaient pas comme eux ? Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les désorganisant encore plus. Il n'avait pas conscience que son attitude excitait le Loup.

" _\- Euh.. ouais okay. Okay. Bon. C'est bizarre. Je… Je vais chercher mes affaires."_

Derek ne dit rien. Il avait besoin d'être seul, le Loup le sentait. Pourtant, il avait envie de le garder contre lui pour toujours et d'enfouir son nez dans sa nuque pour se gorger de son odeur. Il regarda le jeune homme tirer les clés de son sweat et se diriger vers une vieille Jeep. Comment faisait-elle pour rouler encore ? Elle semblait si vieille qu'il pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais démarrer. Pourtant, elle s'alluma facilement et Stiles le suivit jusqu'au Manoir Hale. Quand ils sortirent chacun de leur voiture, le jeune homme était tendu, tout comme Derek, stressés à cause de l'éloignement, émotions engendrées par le lien.

Contrairement à ce que Derek aurait pensé, Stiles se dirigea vers lui et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Il grogna, en réponse à sa question silencieuse :

" _\- C'est le lien. Bordel."_

Le Loup ricana, conscient de son mensonge, avant de le sentir se détendre contre lui. Son Loup exultait de le sentir contre lui et il se sentait complet. Il grogna, détendu, ce qui fit rire Stiles. Il le serra un peu plus, heureux d'entendre ce son.

" _\- Chambre ?"_

Le Loup ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et balança Stiles sur son épaule qui émit des protestations. Il n'était pas un sac à patate nom d'un Loup ! Pourtant, il sentit un désir important allumer un brasier dans ses reins. Et il ne savait pas si c'était dû au lien ou au physique d'Apollon du Loup. Cette pensée eut un goût amer et il l'écarta, voulant profiter du moment. Derek eut la galanterie de ne pas les faire repasser devant sa famille mais de les mener tout droit dans la chambre.

C'était plus intimidant en pleine journée mais le regard plein de désir que Derek posait sur lui… On aurait dit qu'il le vénérait et cela rendait Stiles chaud et dur. Il gémit quand le Loup lui arracha presque ses vêtements, désireux de plus. Il était enfiévré. Il enterra son museau dans l'aine de l'Étincelle, ce qui le fit gémir. Maintenant que ce dernier était au courant de son côté lupin, ce dernier laissait libre court à ses pulsions. Il lappa la sueur présente sur son ventre et ronronna de plaisir. Le côté animal de Derek décuplait le désir de Stiles qui se colla à lui, cherchant plus. Il geignait, espérant que la bouche, les mains ou peu importe quoi ne le soulage un minimum. Il se sentait bien trop vide et Derek le complétait incroyablement bien.

Il sentit le pouvoir courir dans tout son corps, décuplant ses sensations. Ses yeux devinrent bleus et ils rencontrèrent ceux de Bêta à Derek. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, avides de contact et ils s'unirent, apaisant leur lien et le manque en eux qu'ils ne savaient pas posséder. Quand Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de Derek, il sut une chose, bien qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître : jamais ils ne pourraient couper le lien. Ils étaient déjà trop proches, il était trop ancré, trop profond. Stiles avait un sentiment de complétude et de félicité tellement intense dans ce moment… Il en perdait la raison.

 **Ω**

Ils étaient allongés tous les deux nus sur le lit, leurs mains entrelacées. Un peu de tendresse après cette partie de jambes en l'air animale. Maintenant qu'ils étaient repus l'un de l'autre, ils avaient une discussion à avoir :

" _\- Alors… On fait quoi maintenant ?"_

Derek haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas été entraîné à prendre des décisions. C'était le rôle des Bêtas de tête et des Alphas. Stiles soupira, mais il n'était plus amer. Il fallait juste trouver des solutions. Il remua dans le lit, peu certain de la tournure des prochains événements :

" _\- Je… Tu sais que… Tu sais quoi sur les liens avec une Étincelle ?_

 _\- Pas grand chose._

 _\- C'est… c'est un lien que l'Étincelle tisse avec un membre d'une meute. Il est censé les guider et les aider dans son développement. En contrepartie, ses pouvoirs deviennent plus forts, plus faciles à manier. Les deux personnes qui se lient sont en quelque sorte connectées. Ils ont un lien privilégié. Souvent, c'est l'Alpha ou le Bêta de tête. Au début, ils sont inséparables. Se séparer est douloureux. Et petit à petit, ils s'habituent et ils peuvent vivre chacun de leur côté."_

Derek sembla méditer sur ses paroles. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Il voulait faire plaisir à Stiles. Il n'allait pas se voiler la face : il aimait l'Étincelle. Ou du moins, son Loup l'aimait. L'humain avait plus de réticences à dévoiler des sentiments aussi forts pour une personne rencontrée aussi rapidement mais lui restait à moitié Loup. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de l'enfermer dans une chambre pour le câliner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais bon, on l'avait éduqué avec un peu plus que des principes animaux tout de même. Alors il réfléchit à ce qui ferait plaisir à l'homme qu'il avait envie de satisfaire :

" _\- Et… on peut le défaire comment ?"_

Stiles braqua son regard dans celui de Derek, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait déduire de cette question. Etait-ce une volonté du Loup de se délier ? Malgré lui, il fut un peu déçu. Il renifla avant de dire :

" _\- Bah. Un rituel de déliement, pas très compliqué à faire mais il faut que ça soit rapide. Et qu'il y ait l'accord de l'Alpha de la meute liée."_

Il grimaça légèrement en finissant son explication. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir cet accord… Elle n'avait pas semblé très pressée de délier son fils à l'Étincelle. Elle avait posé quelque questions assez vagues avant de partir faire on-ne-savait-quoi. Stiles eut une pensée quelque peu dérangeante : et si Talia le faisait suivre par des membres de sa meute, non pas pour certifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux mais pour l'empêcher de fuir ? Il secoua la tête. Non ça n'avait aucun sens… Même en s'enfuyant, il n'aurait pas pu défaire le lien. Stiles repoussa cette information loin de son esprit. Il aurait tout le loisir d'y penser plus tard, pour l'instant, il allait profiter de cet instant de félicité qu'il ressentait en étant face au Loup.

 **Ω**

Stiles s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de courageux. Il se mettait en danger quand il fallait sauver sa meute, il allait apaiser Lydia quand elle était énervée, il s'interposait toujours quand il voyait un plus faible se faire agresser. Malgré sa peur des Loups et de la douleur, il allait toujours protéger les autres. Pourtant, là, à l'instant, avec son téléphone dans la main, il aurait donné cher pour ne pas avoir ce coup de fil à passer.

Il soupira avant de faire le numéro de son Alpha. Il était nerveux mais ne voulait pas comprendre les raisons profondes de ces sentiments. Il avait rendu son téléphone intraçable mais ça n'avait pas empêché sa Meute d'essayer de le contacter. Sa boîte vocale était saturée -il n'avait écouté aucun de ses messages- et son nombre de SMS avait dépassé les trois chiffres depuis longtemps. Bon sang, il n'était parti que depuis deux jours. Il avait précisé qu'il prenait une semaine de vacances mais ça n'empêchait pas sa Meute de chercher à le joindre. Il ne lut aucun message et appela Scott directement, de peur de se décourager :

" _\- Stiles ? Stiles, c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es où ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Est-ce…_

 _\- Ahah, Scotty-chou doucement, c'est censé être moi le plus bavard des deux. Je vais bien. C'est juste que j'avais… j'avais besoin de partir tu comprends ? C'était devenu… un peu trop pour moi. Bref, je suis dans un bled à une centaine de kilomètres. J'ai… Je… Enfin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un mais… Enfin… Scott…"_

L'Étincelle eut une sorte de sanglot sec qui fit aussitôt réagir son Alpha.

" _\- Stiles, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Donne moi l'adresse, j'arrive._

 _\- Non, non, non. Je vais bien. Vraiment, je vais bien. Mais j'ai un… problème ?"_

Cette fois-ci, Scott eut un soupir que Stiles ne connaissait que trop, un soupir de lassitude. Il était bien trop habitué aux déboires de son meilleur ami.

" _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Je… me… JemesuisliéàunLoupgarou ?_

 _\- Stiles ! On comprend rien quand tu parles aussi vite. Respire et articule."_

Ce dernier sentait l'énervement derrière l'ordre à demi-voilé de son Alpha. Il voulait des réponses. Maintenant.

" _\- Eh bien, je me suis…_ accidentellement _lié à un gars que j'ai rencontré hier et il s'avère qu'il est un Loup-garou. Surprise, ahah…_

 _\- Tu… t'es lié ? Stiles mais tu te rends compte de ? Je.. Merde ! Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas délié ?_

 _\- Je… J'attendais de t'appeler ?"_

Scott soupira et son meilleur ami put sentir la fureur dans l'expiration énervée.

" _\- Stiles. Démerde toi. On a besoin de tes pouvoirs ici. Coupe ce lien et ramène toi."_

Il avait utilisé son pouvoir d'Alpha, sa voix vibrante de sa faculté. Il avait raccroché aussitôt après, ne laissant pas à Stiles le loisir de répondre. Ce dernier était bouche-bée, le téléphone toujours contre l'oreille, écoutant la tonalité vide. Il était abasourdi par la réaction de son ami. N'avait-il aucune compassion à son égard ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre sa situation. Pire que ça, il lui avait ordonné de rentrer, non pas pour lui mais pour ses pouvoirs. N'était-il rien de mieux qu'une Étincelle ?

Furieux, Stiles jeta son téléphone au sol, le brisant sur le bitume. Il était enragé, triste et déçu. Il sentait le pouvoir picoter le bout de ses doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se maîtrisait plus tout à fait. Rageusement, il regarda Derek qui était un peu plus loin pour lui laisser l'intimité lors de son coup de fil. Il le regardait sans trop savoir s'il devait intervenir ou non. Le jeune homme vint vers lui d'un pas rageur et le questionna :

" _\- Tu sais te battre ?"_

Derek haussa un sourcil. Ne l'avait-il pas regardé ? Bien sûr qu'il savait se battre. Il n'était peut-être pas l'Alpha, mais il savait défendre sa meute ! Stiles dut comprendre le sous-entendu car il appela à lui son pouvoir et s'en servit comme d'une carapace. C'était léger et seul ses yeux de lycanthrope lui permettait de voir le léger scintillement autour du corps de l'Étincelle.

" _\- Amène-toi."_

Malgré tout, le Loup-garou était dubitatif. Pouvait-il vraiment frapper sans risque ? Et si Stiles perdait le contrôle de sa magie ? Et s'il le blessait, voire pire ?

" _\- Tu es sû…"_

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler entièrement sa question qu'un coup de poing dans le torse le fit reculer. Il grogna tandis qu'il sentait ses côtés, sûrement fêlées, se reconstruire rapidement. Très bien. S'il voulait jouer, Derek était son homme.

Ils combattirent longtemps, les rendant tous les deux haletants et en sueur. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, mettant toutes leurs émotions, leurs rages et leurs frustrations dans ce combat. Ce fut Stiles qui arrêta leur affrontement, épuisé par la concentration exigée par le combat et le maintien de son armure magique. Ils s'étaient bien battus. Derek était un incroyable combattant, tout en muscles et en force. Stiles jouait plus sur sa rapidité et sa vivacité d'esprit pour esquiver les coups, sa protection se chargeant d'absorber la majeure partie des chocs. Il allait tout de même avoir des bleus dans les prochains jours mais rien qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, reprenant leur souffle. Enfin, plus Stiles que Derek. Après tout, il restait humain. Cependant, toute sa rage à l'égard de Scott s'était dissipée. Il n'approuvait toujours pas le comportement de ce dernier et restait blessé par ses propos mais au moins, il était apaisé.

" _\- Tu te bats bien."_

L'Étincelle hocha la tête, acceptant le compliment.

" _\- Tu as appris où ?"_

Stiles haussa les épaules, feignant l'indifférence :

" _\- A la dure. On a vécu pas mal de choses à Beacon Hills. Soit j'apprenais à me défendre, soit je mourrais._

 _\- Et ta meute… ?"_

Stiles comprenait le sous-entendu. Ta meute ne te protégeait pas ? Il contracta la mâchoire et répondit sèchement :

" _\- Ma meute faisait son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours s'occuper de sauver le pauvre petit humain sans défense. Découvrir que j'étais une Étincelle m'a permis de pallier à ce problème."_

Le Loup-garou ne répondit rien mais resta dubitatif. Une meute se devait d'être soudée quoi qu'il arrive. Les humains n'étaient pas des faibles à protéger mais des atouts précieux. Un Alpha qui laissait un Bêta partir de la meute sans rien remarquer, qui le laissait régler ses problèmes seuls, des Bêtas qui semblaient se débrouiller les uns les autres… Cette meute n'avait pas l'air aussi soudée que celle des Hale. Malgré tout, il chercha à en savoir plus et interrogea Stiles en ce sens. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à échanger sur le fonctionnement de leurs meutes respectives.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_

 _Et un énorme merci à Amalko pour son illustration !_


	3. l'étincelle en perd liberté et meute

_Mille fois pardon, j'ai complètement oublié de publier la semaine dernière. Je vais essayer de publier ce week-end le chapitre 4 pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez moins d'attente !_

 _J'espère que la suite des aventures de Stiles et Derek vous plairont tout autant !_

* * *

Cinq jours. Cinq jours que Stiles était dans le manoir des Hale et pas moyen d'avoir une seule entrevue avec Talia. Elle était toujours occupée, partie, pressée. Bref, jamais disponible. Pourtant, il avait besoin de la voir. Etait-ce si compliqué de comprendre que, plus le temps passait, moins le lien serait facile à défaire ? Ses doutes sur les véritables intentions de l'Alpha Hale revinrent en force. Son attitude n'était-elle pas suspecte ? Elle n'avait même pas contacté son Alpha pour l'avertir de la situation.

L'Étincelle avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Derek mais ce dernier s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, nerveux. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles se sente mal dans sa meute. Il espérait secrètement que ce dernier reste. Il se sentait entier à ses côtés et paisible, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis le feu.

Comme lui et Stiles passait la majeure partie de leurs journées ensemble, ils avaient pu apprendre à se connaître. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs découverts de nombreux points communs, notamment la perte de personnes chères. L'Étincelle avait perdu sa mère d'une maladie neurodégénérative qui l'avait laissé cynique. L'éloignement de son père qui s'était plongé dans le travail avait affiné son sarcasme, le rendant acéré. Derek avait perdu une partie de sa famille dans un incendie criminel qui n'avait jamais été résolu. Son père, sa tante enceinte de sa nièce et son petit-frère n'avaient pas survécu. Cela l'avait laissé amer et perdu. L'arrachement brutal de tant de membres de la meute avait été d'une douleur sans nom et colorait la vie d'un voile sombre.

Cora, sa soeur cadette, était devenue prudente à l'extrême, redoutant qu'un nouvel accident arrive. Laura, qui était si pétillante de vie, s'était vu devenir plus froide, plus stricte, ressemblant de plus en plus à leur mère. Talia était devenue une acharnée du travail et sur-protégeait la meute, les enfermant un peu plus sur eux-même. Peter… Peter était juste devenu fou. Il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille mais plus encore, il avait perdu sa compagne et son avenir. Il était d'une tristesse inflexible et Derek n'arrivait pas toujours à le cerner.

Le Loup-garou avait partagé sa douleur un soir, alors qu'ils se promenaient sur la propriété. Leurs balades étaient devenus un moyen obligatoire pour Stiles afin d'apaiser sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'un Hale ne le suive et ne pas pouvoir quitter la propriété le faisait enrager. Il se sentait comme un prisonnier. Avec un superbe gardien, certes mais un prisonnier tout de même.

Ces balades quotidiennes avaient le mérite de les rapprocher encore plus et un lien affectif se créait entre l'Étincelle et le Loup. Seul ombre au tableau, à être toujours ensemble, ils n'apprenaient pas vraiment à vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre. Stiles avait donc imposé un temps où Derek s'éloignerait, Cora ou Laura prenant la supervision de son "emprisonnement-invitation". Le premier essai avait été catastrophique et ils étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre durant de longues heures pour faire baisser le sentiment d'angoisse qui les avait étreint avec force. Puis, petit à petit, ils avaient appris à s'éloigner environ 5 heures sans qu'ils ne soient véritablement atteints. C'était toujours difficile mais ils avaient la nuit pour eux.

Scott n'avait pas recontacté Stiles. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le joindre avec un téléphone cassé… Mais l'Étincelle se demandait s'il avait _réellement_ chercher à le retrouver. Et Stiles avait préféré ne pas se poser la question, de peur de trop se blesser à connaître la réponse. Le sixième jour, il décida de parler à Derek et d'être un peu honnête envers eux :

" _\- Ecoute Sourwolf, j'aime vraiment beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, ta meute est sympa mais… ce n'est pas ma meute. Elle m'attend. Et je ne veux pas être enchaîné à toi par obligation. Je finirais pas t'en vouloir et on ne fera que se faire du mal."_

Le Loup n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, un peu sèchement du point de vue de Stiles et de demander à Cora de rester avec lui. Il était parti dans la propriété, sûrement pour se dégourdir les pattes et encaisser ce que venait de lui dire son compagnon.

Le jeune homme soupira face à cette réaction. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des sauts de joie mais un minimum d'échanges verbaux n'aurait pas été de refus. Cora s'approcha de lui pour lui demander s'il voulait faire une partie de console. Elle était un peu moins anxieuse en sa présence même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Malheureusement, Stiles refusa, prétextant devoir aller voir Talia. Il avait des choses à régler avec l'Alpha.

Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et ouvrit après qu'elle lui ait donné son accord. Il avait pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup côtoyé l'Alpha Hale mais elle n'était pas commode. Très autoritaire, il était sûr que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle était plongée dans des papiers et ne semblait lui porter un intérêt que limité. Cela eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement l'Étincelle. Ne méritait-il pas un minimum de respect et d'attention ? Il ferma la porte et resta debout, préférant paraître plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était réellement.

" _\- Alpha Hale ? J'aimerais vous parler à propos du lien que nous avons Derek et moi._

 _\- Oui ? Quel est le problème ?"_

Okay. Elle se foutait clairement de lui là, n'est-ce pas ? Sérieusement, elle ne s'était pas posé la question que ce lien était trop intrusif et qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Encore plus énervé, il chercha à se calmer en prenant de longues inspirations.

" _\- Le problème est que je n'ai PAS cherché à me lier à Derek et à votre meute. J'aimerais que le lien soit rompu. Rapidement."_

Enfin, Talia releva les yeux de ses papiers. Elle eut une moue que Stiles n'arriva pas à qualifier, oscillant entre l'incrédulité, la surprise et la colère :

" _\- Stiles, voyons. Vous passez vos journées avec la meute, vous n'avez pas cherché à retourner dans votre meute d'origine -qui ne cherche visiblement pas à vous joindre- et vous sentez comme si vous vous étiez roulés dans l'odeur de mon fils. Le fait que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendus compte dépasse l'entendement."_

Le jeune homme accusa le coup. Les mots étaient blessants mais pas dénués de vérité. Il grinça des dents avant de répondre :

" _\- Peu importe que vous trouviez des excuses à ne pas défaire ce lien, je ne veux pas qu'on me force à me lier à quelle meute que ce soit. Je ferais le choix quand je le jugerais nécessaire. Coupez ce lien._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Que… ?_

 _\- Stiles, vous êtes un atout majeur pour cette meute et il est de mon devoir de la protéger. Je ne laisserais pas partir une occasion pareille."_

L'Étincelle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors il n'était finalement que ça ? Un magicien capable de protéger des meutes qui allaient se battre pour l'avoir ? Rien de plus ? Serrant les dents, il siffla :

" _\- Alors c'est tout ? C'est un non ? Vous me condamnez à rester prisonnier ?"_

Talia renifla, amusée, avant de replonger le nez dans sa paperasse. Il avait perdu son attention mais pas sa rage.

" _\- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici contre ma volonté ! En me forçant à rester ici, vous déclarez la guerre à ma meute !"_

L'Alpha Hale eut un rire sans joie.

" _\- Votre meute, c'est la meute Hale, que vous le vouliez ou non. Maintenant, allez vaquer ailleurs, j'ai des choses à faire."_

Enragé, Stiles tapa des poings sur le bureau, prenant appui sur ce dernier afin de fixer avec fureur les yeux de Talia. Le regard de cette dernière n'était pas sans reste, brûlant d'animosité pour le jeune homme qui osait défier son autorité. Et ce fut pire encore quand Stiles enchaîna :

" _\- Vous n'êtes pas mon Alpha et ne le serait jamais. Si vous continuez sur cette voie, je me chargerais personnellement de vous obliger à couper ce lien."_

Menacer un Alpha n'était pas sans risque, cependant, l'Étincelle n'était plus vraiment en état de penser. Il était quelqu'un d'indépendant et jamais on ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Cette Alpha n'était pas une bonne dirigeante de meute. Talia eut un rire sans joie

" _\- Des menaces ? Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu es peut-être une Étincelle mais tu fais dorénavant partie de ma meute. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux que les faits ne sont pas là. Je ferais tout pour protéger ma meute, TOUT ! Et si tu oses me menacer encore…_

 _\- Essayez un peu pour voir…"_

Stiles n'eut que le temps de concentrer son pouvoir dans ses bras que la main droite de Talia avait volé dans sa direction, les griffes dehors. Pas complètement protégé, il vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant durement contre la porte. Il gémit de douleur, fermant les yeux sous l'impact. Pourtant, il les rouvrit rapidement quand il entendit l'Alpha se déplacer. Elle avait les yeux exorbités et semblait posséder. Au premier coup d'œil, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat, même avec sa magie. Faisant fi de sa douleur, il concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains et détruisit une partie de la porte pour chercher à s'enfuir. Il esquiva une attaque qui lui lacéra un morceau de son sweat et une partie de son épaule, le faisant crier de douleur.

Lorsque Laura arriva, elle resta interdite quelques instants. La porte du bureau de sa mère avait partiellement volé en éclats épars dans le couloir et on pouvait voir Stiles allongé au sol, les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger. Sa mère essayait de l'atteindre, frappant comme une furie, hurlant qu'elle lui apprendrait l'obéissance. L'aînée des Hale se ressaisit et se transforma partiellement pour essayer de contenir sa mère. Talia lui hurlait de la lâcher, gorgeant sa voix de pouvoir et Laura dut réunir toute sa volonté de future Alpha pour retenir sa mère de ne pas égorger l'Étincelle. Quand enfin, Talia se fut calmée, Stiles avait disparu.

Derek rentra de sa balade, un peu plus détendu. Courir dans sa forme de Loup complet était toujours un délice. Pourtant, tout l'apaisement qu'il avait réussi à accumuler grâce à sa course fut réduit en poussière quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il gronda malgré lui quand il sentit les émotions de Stiles : peur, colère, rage mais surtout… de la douleur. Il pouvait même sentir la pointe aigre du sang sur sa langue. Se concentrant un peu plus, il put sentir l'énervement de sa mère. Que s'était-il passé ? Il arriva rapidement au niveau du bureau, son estomac se retournant en voyant les vestiges du combat. Il sentit ses crocs s'allonger et ses yeux prirent leurs teintes surnaturelles. Il grogna :

" _\- Laura ?"_

D'instinct, il avait interrogé sa sœur plutôt que sa mère, cette dernière ne semblant pas en état de répondre. Cela voulait dire beaucoup sur le fonctionnement de la meute mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Sa sœur gémit à moitié avant de lui répondre :

" _\- Je ne sais pas. Ils se sont battus. Et.. il est parti."_

Derek n'eut pas besoin de lui demander où Stiles s'était enfui. Si elle l'avait su, elle lui aurait dit. Il aurait dû rester avec son Alpha, avec sa meute. Ce n'était pas à lui de chercher l'Étincelle. C'était à Talia ou encore à Laura. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait laissé faire ça. Jamais. Il reprit sa forme lupine en un instant, grognant un peu de douleur face à la rapidité de sa transformation. Il partit le plus rapidement qu'il put, reniflant l'odeur fraîche de Stiles. Il entendit vaguement Laura le rappeler puis hurler une phrase inintelligible mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

L'aînée des Hale appela Derek avant de crier :

" _\- Derek ! Attends, tu ne peux pas …"_

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase, consciente que cela ne servait à rien. Elle grogna de frustration. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? Sa mère était agitée et parlait de manière incompréhensible. A cet instant, elle semblait prise de folie. Doucement, sa fille l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Depuis le feu, c'était son refuge. Elle s'apaisait face aux souvenirs de son défunt mari. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Laura laissa sa mère sur le lit avant de fermer la porte et de partir à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle alla directement dans le bureau de leur père. C'était là que sa cadette aimait se cacher. Ouvrant la porte, Laura l'appela doucement, de peur de l'effrayer. Une voix larmoyante lui répondit :

" _\- L-Laura ?_

 _\- Viens là."_

L'aînée avait ouvert ses bras et la cadette vint s'y réfugier, se gorgeant de l'odeur de sa sœur pour se rassurer. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle se força à les retenir. Elle était un Loup-garou nom d'un Fenrir !

" _\- Je… mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu maman hurler et Stiles aussi mais… j'ai rien pu faire… j'étais paralysée."_

Le feu avait laissé derrière lui bien plus que des cadavres. Laura posa une main rassurante sur la nuque de sa soeur pour l'apaiser.

" _\- Je suis là. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Derek est parti chercher Stiles."_

Cora eut un hoquet de stupeur : il avait préféré la compagnie d'un étranger à la meute plutôt que celle de son Alpha, de sa mère... Elle releva des yeux interrogateurs devant sa soeur qui haussa les épaules. Elle aussi était dépassée.

" _\- Va voir maman, Cora. Je m'occupe du reste."_

Tout d'abord réticente, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup à la cadette pour suivre l'ordre de la future Alpha. Laura la suivit à l'ouïe et soupira. Par où devait-elle commencer ? Elle réfléchit et décida de chercher Peter. Après tout, il était censé être le second de la meute.

Derek courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas sans savoir que Stiles pouvait augmenter sa vitesse, le rendant aussi rapide qu'un Loup. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas parti trop loin. _Qu'il n'était pas parti tout court_. Le Loup renifla l'air et suivit l'odeur. Il n'avait pas chercher à cacher sa trace olfactive. Il avait sûrement chercher à fuir, tout simplement. Mais fuir quoi exactement ? Si Derek avait des hypothèses, elles lui semblaient toutes folles et invraisemblables.

Après quelques minutes de course, il entendit enfin la respiration haletante de l'Étincelle. Etait-il en train de faire une crise de panique ? Derek redoubla d'efforts et arriva devant Stiles sans même penser un instant que sa forme complète pouvait l'effrayer. Il gémit quand il vit l'état pitoyable de son compagnon. Il était allongé sur le côté, à moitié recroquevillé au sol. Son T-shirt était gorgé de sang. Sur son épaule, on pouvait voir de profondes griffures qui devaient le faire énormément souffrir. Sa position fit dire à Derek qu'il devait y avoir autre chose mais son examen sommaire ne révéla rien d'autre que de petites griffures, sûrement faites par les arbres pendant sa course.

Stiles se redressa péniblement quand il entendit des bruits de pattes. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit un ami ou un ennemi et il n'était pas vraiment en état de se battre. La douleur était trop forte et il sentait sa respiration se bloquer progressivement. Pourtant, quand il vit le grand Loup noir s'approcher doucement, il sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui grâce à son lien. Il tendit une main en gémissant :

" _\- Derek…"_

Ce dernier s'approcha alors, posant sa tête contre son torse en essayant de le calmer avant de se transformer de nouveau. Ils firent fi de sa nudité : il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à gérer. Le Loup-garou voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

" _\- Stiles, qui t'a fait ça ?"_

L'Étincelle détourna le regard, conscient de la situation dans laquelle il était. Pourtant, il devait tout de même s'expliquer. Qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il s'en faire un allié ? Alors, brusquement, il lâcha :

" _\- Talia."_

On aurait frappé Derek qu'il aurait sûrement eu la même réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il recula légèrement. Pourtant, la réponse ne venait que confirmer ce que son odorat avait senti au Manoir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

" _\- Pourquoi tu ne te soignes pas ?_

 _\- Je n'y arrive pas !"_

Derek posa une main rassurante sur le visage de son compagnon, espérant le calmer :

" _\- Stiles, respire. Concentre toi, tu peux le faire."_

Ce dernier, énervé, expliqua durement :

" _\- Mais non ! Je ne_ peux _pas… Elle… Elle avait raison. Je ne peux pas guérir les blessures faites par l'Alpha de ma meute…"_

Derek fut partagé entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires. Il était heureux que Stiles fasse dorénavant parti de sa meute car il savait que leur lien ne pouvait plus être séparé. Il était en colère contre Talia. Il avait peur de la réaction de Stiles. Il était effrayé par les blessures de son compagnon. Il se força à réfléchir froidement. Il y avait forcément une solution. Chaque chose en son temps. Sans crier gare, il se changea de nouveau en Loup et approcha doucement son museau des blessures de l'Étincelle.

Il sentit ce dernier se tendre, incertain de ce qui allait se passer. Il frémit quand il sentit le souffle tiède sur ses blessures et il cria quand le Loup y passa la langue. Il le repoussa aussitôt avant de lui hurler dessus. Ce dernier posa sa patte sur le torse de son compagnon, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, avant de fixer son regard dans celui de Stiles. Il essayait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire et se morigéna lui-même. Il aurait dû lui expliquer au lieu de le faire directement ! Stiles sembla comprendre car il se détendit quelque peu et demanda :

" _\- Ta salive va me permettre de guérir plus vite c'est ça ?"_

Le Loup eut un bref aboiement que l'Étincelle jugea affirmatif. Ce dernier soupira. Il avait horreur de souffrir et là, en plus, il devait se laisser faire ? Gé-ni-al. Il agrippa l'encolure du Loup et lui souffla d'y aller. Il serra les dents mais cela n'atténua en rien la douleur. Elle était intense et il pensa même s'évanouir mais il tint bon. Son visage était enterré dans le poitrail du Loup. Il suait et gémissait sans discontinuer, espérant supporter au mieux le nettoyage. Il savait que c'était pour le guérir mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, loin de là.

Enfin, Derek se recula légèrement avant de donner un bref coup de langue sur la joue de son compagnon. Ce dernier le remercia en grognant avant de vérifier sa blessure. Il n'y avait plus de traces de sang et seules des boursouflures rosâtres étaient visibles à la surface de sa peau. C'était encore douloureux mais supportable. Il mobilisa doucement son bras mais jugea qu'il valait mieux y aller progressivement.

Il enleva son tee-shirt et se contorsionna pour voir son dos mais il n'était -bien sûr- pas assez souple. Il sursauta quand il sentit une paume chaude recouvrir une de ses ecchymoses dans son dos. Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le regard de Derek.

" _\- Comment ?"_

Stiles haussa les épaules, jouant la décontraction pour apaiser le Loup, qu'il sentait enragé.

" _\- J'ai dit bonjour à un mur."_

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et Stiles put voir des rides de fureur se former au coin de ses derniers. Une blessure indirecte, il pouvait gérer. Doucement, il concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains avant de psalmodier quelques instants et de poser la main dans son dos. Aussitôt, une chaleur bienvenue lui permit de soulager son mal. L'Étincelle chercha à remettre son T-shirt mais quand il vit l'état de ce dernier, il renonça. Il caressa doucement la mâchoire du Loup pour l'apaiser avant de demander :

" _\- Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"_

* * *

 _Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur donc n'hésitez pas !_


	4. mais gagne un compagnon

_Bonjour les Louveteaux ! Comme promis pour rattraper mon oubli de la semaine dernière, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire /o/ Un des plus gros_

 _Au rendez-vous, une explication entre Scott et Stiles :) J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !_

 _On arrive doucement au bout de cette aventure, merci à tous pour vos réactions, certaines m'ont touchée, d'autres m'ont faite rire et certaines... je ne sais pas quoi en penser X)_

 _A mardi prochain pour le dernier chapitre :D_

* * *

Stiles et Derek étaient dans la camaro que le Loup avait récupéré, avec quelques affaires pour lui et l'humain. Ils avaient décidé ensemble d'aller voir Scott pour éclaircir la situation. Le problème de Talia Hale viendrait en second plan mais Stiles était bien trop énervé -et il avait un peu peur- pour se confronter à l'Alpha Hale aussi rapidement après leur affrontement. L'Étincelle n'avait pas raconté en détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais il en avait suffisamment dit pour que Derek comprenne que c'était grave. C'était aussi ce qui lui avait permis d'accepter aussi facilement leur voyage vers la meute McCall. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aussi rapidement aux implications que les actes de son Alpha et les siens pouvaient avoir.

Le Loup tourna la tête pour voir l'humain. Ce dernier était silencieux, ce qui était plutôt rare. La tête tournée vers la vitre, il semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Il se mordillait parfois la lèvre et fronçait les sourcils et Derek aurait voulu l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende et n'ait plus aucun problème. Il ne lui avait pas encore avoué qu'il était son compagnon. Leur situation était déjà bien assez compliquée. Et Derek en voulait pas influencer son choix de meute.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une bonne heure pour arriver à la maison Stilinski. Derek se gara devant le garage. Quand il coupa le moteur, Stiles se tourna vers lui, se passa la main sur la nuque et lui demanda, le regard un peu… inquiet ?

" _\- Est-ce qu'il y a du monde à la maison ?"_

Le Loup se tourna vers la maison, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture avant de déclarer :

" _\- Une seule personne. Pourquoi ?"_

L'Étincelle renifla, d'un reniflement moqueur qui résonna un peu comme un sanglot :

" _\- Je n'avais pas envie de les confronter maintenant."_

Cela sembla suffire au Loup de naissance qui hocha la tête avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses, dans l'attente. Il ne sortirait pas avant que Stiles ne soit prêt. Cependant, ce dernier sortit très rapidement de la voiture, sûrement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait que son père dans la maison. Il sortit les clés de son sweat avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lancer son sac dans le couloir, répondant à une habitude ancienne.

" _\- Papa ?_

 _\- Salon."_

La voix était grave, mature et respirait l'autorité. Derek suivait, clairement mal à l'aise. Le shérif était assis à la table du salon, une pile de dossiers devant lui, d'autres s'éparpillant un peu partout. On savait tout de suite de qui Stiles tenait son côté désordonné. Le shérif ne releva pas les yeux pour interroger son fils :

" _\- Alors ces vacances ?"_

Stiles eut une grimace avant de répondre :

" _\- Mouvementées."_

Toujours dans ses dossiers, le shérif releva un sourcil. Intrigué par le peu de conversation de son fils, pourtant intarissable, il le regarda avant que son regard ne soit attiré par Derek, posé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Son autre sourcil se releva également.

" _\- C'est ce que je vois"_

Stiles rougit avant de battre des bras dans un désordre qui devait n'avoir de sens que pour lui.

" _\- Papa, arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est… pire ?"_

Comment expliquer simplement sa semaine de soi-disant vacances ? Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

" _\- Papa, voici Derek, Derek, papa. Écoute, je lui fais visiter, on commande des pizzas et on te raconte ? On va rester un peu ici le temps de … gérer tout ça."_

Là, John ferma son dossier. Si Stiles l'autorisait à manger des pizzas, c'est que l'heure était grave. Le shérif scruta intensément leur invité. Il espérait que ce Loup n'était pas à l'origine des problèmes de son fils où il allait avoir des problèmes. Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était un Loup. Il était shérif et était très observateur. La façon de se tenir, de renifler l'air et de le goûter avec sa langue… il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Pourtant, il ne put pas lui poser la question car son fils l'avait déjà entraîner à l'étage pour poser leurs affaires. Le shérif prit le téléphone pour commander et, à peine avait-il dit quelques mots qu'il entendit son fils hurler depuis sa chambre :

" _\- VÉGÉTARIENNE POUR TOI !"_

 **Ω**

Quelques dizaines de minute plus tard, ils étaient tous trois attablés devant des pizzas, Stiles grognant quelque peu face au choix de son père. Ce dernier mâchait la part de sa pizza, carnée mais comportant tout de même quelques légumes pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts et être la diète pendant les quinze années à venir.

" _\- Alors ?"_

Stiles déglutit, peu enclin à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et se tourna vers Derek qui haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas à lui d'informer son père, il était là pour le soutenir. Et accessoirement car ils étaient liés et ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se séparer plus de quelques heures pour le moment.

" _\- J'ai croisé Derek le premier soir où je suis arrivé là-bas et on s'est lié accidentellement. C'est un Loup-garou. Son Alpha a essayé de me tuer. Scott me parle plus depuis qu'il sait. Voilà."_

Le jeune homme avait dit tout cela précipitamment : c'était plus facile pour lui et il avait l'espoir que son père ne comprenne pas. Malheureusement, il posa son couteau sur sa part de pizza et regarda son fils, le regard glacial :

" _\- Stiles. Son Alpha a quoi ?"_

L'Étincelle se renfrogna, se tassant dans son fauteuil. Il grogna, fuyant le regard de son père. Derek s'était tendu, incapable de prévoir la réaction du Shérif.

" _\- Rien. Un accident, rien de plus._

 _\- Derek ?_

 _\- Je n'étais pas là. Je l'aurais protégé."_

Le shérif le fixa quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

" _\- Bien. Nous en reparlerons Stiles. Nous n'allons pas gâcher nos pizzas. Derek, parle moi de toi."_

Le repas se passa sans encombre majeure, Stiles monopolisant la plupart de la parole. Néanmoins, John comme Derek était habitué. Le shérif avait remarqué les regards que le Loup portait sur son fils. C'était plus qu'un simple lien. Stiles n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en rendre compte, ou ne voulait pas le voir mais il l'aimait, c'était certain. Aussi fort qu'un Loup puisse le faire.

Derek et Stiles étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit une place du châtain mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et, pour une fois, l'Étincelle était calme. Silencieuse. Le Loup caressa son visage où une légère griffure était visible. Il murmura, comme pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant :

" _\- Désolé."_

Le plus jeune remua, mal à l'aise.

" _\- Tu n'y es pour rien._

 _\- J'aurais dû être là. Tu n'aurais pas dû être blessé._

 _\- Ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Je crois que… Je ne sais même pas si elle y est pour quelque chose. Elle…"_

Il soupira et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

" _\- Le feu a laissé des traces."_

Il sentit le Loup se tendre à la mention de l'accident et lui caressa le dos, essayant de l'apaiser. Derek mit son museau dans le cou de l'hyperactif et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

" _\- Je… je sais."_

Les mots étaient hésitants. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué les changements depuis le feu. Mais c'était plus simple de fermer les yeux. Il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Et il aurait voulu ne jamais le savoir. Mais elle avait voulu enfermer Stiles dans la meute, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Elle aurait pu le tuer "pour le bien de la meute". Et même si son côté surprotecteur avait arrangé le côté asocial et casanier de Derek, il se rendait compte d'à quel point sa meute était isolée. Elle aurait dû être agrandie, ou au moins se rapprocher de meutes extérieures. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne savaient plus ce qui se passait en dehors de leurs frontières. Il faudrait s'en occuper à son retour… Mais pour le moment, lui et Stiles avaient mieux à faire…

Le Loup bascula Stiles sous lui avant de le fixer de la manière la plus sensuelle qui soit. Il vit les rougeurs s'installer chez l'hyperactif, commençant par son cou avant de dévorer son visage et se répandre sur ses oreilles. Il agrippa les épaules du Loup avec un gémissement qui le fit sourire. Le corps de l'Étincelle était tendu, voulant désespérément toucher celui du Bêta Hale. Le Loup sourit encore plus et embrassa l'hyperactif d'un baiser passionné, faisant passer tout son amour pour cet humain hors normes qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer.

Depuis leur lien, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de relations, s'arrêtant souvent à des caresses impudiques et des baisers enflammés. Derek ne voulait pas forcer Stiles, ni lui imposer son choix. Mais cette fois, ils retrouvèrent la magie de leur première fois, la passion de leur union et les gémissements excitants de leurs retrouvailles résonnèrent à nouveau à leurs oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, le Shérif était attablé à la table de la cuisine quand les garçons descendirent, tous les deux grognons par leur réveil. Ce spectacle le fit sourire et l'attendrit. Il était tellement content pour son fils, tellement heureux. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas choisi un monde facile. Après un chocolat chaud et un café pour les amoureux qui finirent de les réveiller, le Shérif replia son journal.

" _\- Quel est le programme ?"_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, indécis. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé. Soit il allait voir Scott dès maintenant et ce serait difficile, soit il allait le voir après et ce serait difficile. Il soupira avant de se décider sur un coup de tête, comme souvent pour les décisions non-vitales :

" _\- Deaton. Scott après. Et après on avisera mais faut qu'on revoit Talia Hale."_

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se fit aussitôt arrêter par son fils :

" _\- Je m'en occupe. Je suis majeur et vacciné et je sais me défendre. Regarde, j'ai rien après un combat contre une Alpha, fais moi confiance. Et puis… Derek est là."_

Celui-ci redressa vaguement la tête et acquiesça mollement. Il n'était pas vraiment du matin.

 **Ω**

" _\- Hmm, je vois. Cela devait arriver._

 _\- Comment cela ?_

 _\- C'était écrit._

 _\- Okaaaay."_

Stiles soupira et Derek cacha son demi-sourire en tournant la tête. Deaton était un druide qui posait plus de questions qu'il n'aidait à en résoudre. Après avoir expliqué la situation, ce dernier s'était contenté de répondre ça. Toutefois, l'Étincelle ne chercha pas plus loin, habitué à ses frasques énigmatiques. Ce dernier reprit, imperturbable :

" _\- Je vais contacter ma sœur, Marine, elle est druide également, elle pourra continuer votre formation à Beacon Hills et je vous superviserai de loin si vous le souhaitez."_

Stiles se mit à faire les cent pas et se gratta la nuque, gêné.

" _\- Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire en fait."_

Deaton, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, exprima son opinion par un haussement de sourcils :

" _\- Je vois."_

Le Loup, comme souvent depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville, se tendit. Il voulait que Stiles reste, il était son compagnon, il ne survivrait pas à leur éloignement. Il souhaitait vivre ensemble. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en débattre. Ils se contentèrent de remercier Deaton, prendre les coordonnées de Marine et retourner dans la camaro. Stiles était plongé dans ses pensées et il ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'absence de démarrage de la voiture. Il se tourna vers le Loup et demanda :

" _\- Derek ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu restes… À Beacon Hills. Avec moi. Je… Pff… Je veux que tu restes avec moi dans la meute."_

Il avait dit cette phrase précipitamment, comme si elle lui brûlait la langue. Stiles soupira et gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation même s'il savait qu'ils devaient l'avoir. Et avant d'affronter Scott si possible.

" _\- Je… Je sais pas. On se connaît à peine ! Je t'adore, vraiment mais… est-ce qu'on est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ? Et puis… mon père… Scott, ma meute… je les laisse ici ? Je ressasse ce problème depuis que je sais pour le lien mais… il n'y a pas de bonnes solutions. Je sais que c'est pas loin. Mais je tourne carrément une page de ma vie. Et puis… ta famille m'acceptera vraiment ? En tant que ton petit-ami ou parce que je suis un atout profitable pour ta meute ?_

 _\- Stiles, je…_

 _\- Non Derek, ne nies pas, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je ne pourrais jamais être sûr de ça après tout ! Ni que tu me veuilles moi et pas le lien ! Tu m'as jamais dit que…"_

Derek frappa le volant, énervé par les propos du plus jeune. Ses griffes étaient sorties, et ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu électrique.

" _\- Je t'aime bordel ! Tu es mon compagnon et je m'en fous de ce que tu es. Tu pourrais être un Darach que je te suivrais merde !"_

Stiles resta bouche bée et Derek aurait pu trouver ça comique s'il n'était pas aussi blessé. Pensait-il vraiment que le Loup ne le voyait pas lui, pour ce qu'il était réellement ? Il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer avant de démarrer la voiture, ne laissant pas le loisir de répondre à l'humain. Il conduisit sèchement jusqu'à chez Scott, guidé par les indications floues de l'humain, sous le choc.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure McCall et Derek n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Les sourcils froncés, il donnait l'impression de venir en découdre, ce qui n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires. Stiles soupira de nouveau et entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait que son Alpha mais il déchanta vite. La meute presque au complet était dans le salon, occupé à regarder un film. Des restes de nourriture et de boissons apprirent à Stiles qu'ils avaient sûrement dormi là.

Les Loups se tendirent en sentant l'odeur d'un inconnu sur leur territoire et Scott se redressa pour paraître plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était réellement. Derek renifla intérieurement. Un gamin. Stiles ne savait pas où se mettre. Il choisit l'humour, comme souvent :

" _\- Salut.. Je suis rentré ?"_

Scott fronça les sourcils et ses yeux luirent de rouge. Il dégagea une odeur de colère et de déception qui poussa Derek à se mettre légèrement devant l'hyperactif, pour le protéger. L'Alpha McCall commença les hostilités :

" _\- Rentré ? En portant l'odeur d'une autre meute ? En coupant le lien ? En ayant fui ? En ne répondant plus à aucun de nos messages ? En te liant à un parfait inconnu ? C'est ça que tu appelles être rentré Stiles ?"_

Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière. Il s'attendait à de la colère, à de la déception même mais une telle violence ? Jamais. Scott était un Alpha doux mais ferme quand il le fallait. Pourtant, l'Étincelle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Les Bêtas avaient la tête baissée par le pouvoir qui émanait de Scott ou pour ne pas voir l'affrontement, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Finalement, il se reprit et la colère explosa dans son esprit, ravageant ses pensées :

" _\- J'avais besoin de prendre du temps pour moi !_

 _\- On avait besoin de toi ici Stiles, tu nous as trahi !_

 _\- Vous avez_ toujours _besoin de moi ! Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que j'avais besoin de vacances ? De souffler ? Je m'occupe de sauver vos fesses poilues, de préparer les plans, de prendre en charge les rencontres inter-meutes, de protéger le territoire par des sorts, de vous soigner ! Est-ce que tu peux juste comprendre que j'étais fatigué de tout ça ?!_

 _\- Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire au lieu de fuir la meute et de couper les liens ?"_

La tension entre les deux était importante et les rancœurs refaisaient surface. Chacun voulait que l'autre s'excuse, sans pouvoir se remettre en question. Stiles ricana méchamment avant de répondre :

" _\- C'est sûr qu'avec tes super-sens de garou et ton statut d'Alpha, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en rendre compte, c'était bien trop compliqué de voir que vous m'en demandiez trop."_

Scott contracta les poings. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on remette en cause ses capacités lupines, même venant de Stiles.

" _\- Stiles, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as fui, tu t'es lié et la seule nouvelle qu'on a eu, c'était un coup de téléphone. On s'est tous demandé ce que tu devenais et on a senti que les liens s'étioler sans que tu ne reviennes ! Comment tu veux qu'on réagisse à ça ?!_

 _\- Ça va, tu ne t'es pas trop foulé pour me chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Ni pour m'aider quand j'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai voulu te demander de venir pour le rituel de déliaison mais tu as préféré rester ici plutôt que… et… Attends, je n'ai pas demandé à ce que les liens se brisent ! Je… Merde Scott !"_

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais son attitude parlait pour lui. Les bras croisés, le regard dur, il toisait Stiles de toute sa hauteur. Il affichait son comportement d'Alpha et l'Étincelle savait qu'il était plus buté que jamais dans ces circonstances. Il soupira pour faire baisser la pression et appuya ses yeux avec ses poings. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ! Ils étaient presque frères… Mais ce que Scott venait de dire était révélateur. Il avait senti la détresse de Stiles, avait senti les liens se déliter, avait senti qu'un problème arrivait pour lui mais il était resté avec sa meute. Il ne valait même pas la peine que son Alpha se déplace pour lui. Soupirant, il reprit, la voix désormais plus brisé que coléreuse :

" _\- Bon. J'ai compris."_

Il tendit la main vers Derek, le visage impassible avant de continuer :

" _\- Scott, voici Derek, mon compagnon. Derek, Scott, l'Alpha de la meute McCall."_

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse et se redressa fièrement. Même s'il n'appréciait pas les circonstances de cette présentation, Stiles l'avait présenté comme son _compagnon_. Il était sûr que, sous sa forme lupine, il aurait remué la queue et jappé de fierté. Pour autant, il ne tendrait pas la main à cet Alpha qui avait osé parler de la sorte à son compagnon. Il ne ferait pas cet effort. De toute façon, l'idiot en face de lui avait les bras le long du corps et la bouche ouverte, abasourdi. Le Loup Hale pouvait presque jurer que sa langue sortait, comme un chiot mais c'était peut être lié à son impression négative vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Derek vit Stiles serrer les poings avant de se détourner. Les Bêtas avaient l'air aussi figés que leur Alpha, ce qui rendait un ensemble assez grotesque de l'avis du Loup noir.

Ils retournèrent dans la camaro sans qu'aucun membre de la meute McCall ne daigne intervenir, entamant encore plus le moral de l'Étincelle. Ce dernier puait la déception, la colère et l'abattement. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas se rendre compte de sa souffrance ? La camaro démarra et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la maison du Shérif. Stiles sortit de la voiture sans un mot, silencieux comme durant le trajet. Le Loup se précipita sur lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante. Son nez enfouit dans le creux de son cou, il chuchota :

" _\- Moi je serais venu te chercher. Je me serais battu pour toi. Je me battrais pour toi, Stiles."_

Derek sentit les mains tremblantes de Stiles dans son dos, entendit son souffle hachuré contre son torse, huma l'odeur salé des larmes qui se refusaient à couler et discerna des mots murmurés :

" _\- Derek… Mien… Compagnon."_

Malgré la tristesse de la situation, le Loup ne put que se réjouir. Il ne savait pas si c'était son intervention, le fait de voir la meute le rejeter ainsi ou autre chose, mais Stiles avait accepté que leur union était plus qu'un lien Loup-Étincelle. Ils se détachèrent et Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, douce présence qui ne se voulait pas invasive. Juste pour lui signifier qu'il était là. Stiles inspira fortement avant de dire :

" _\- Attends moi là."_

Le Loup ne bougea plus, se demandant ce que son Étincelle lui réservait. Il l'entendit monter à l'étage, farfouiller dans les tiroirs, entraînant des bruits de froissement de tissu. Il ne comprit pas l'intérêt qu'avait Stiles de se changer mais quand ce dernier revint, il était habillé d'un jean slim noir, d'une chemise blanche et une veste cintrée noire venait compléter l'ensemble. Ses baskets avaient été remplacés par des chaussures de ville. Derek leva un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et il laissa le plus jeune le guider. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le cimetière qu'il comprit.

" _\- Ma mère adorait m'acheter plein de fringues chics. Je les abîmais toujours rapidement à cause de mon hyperactivité, j'avais tendance à courir partout, monter dans les arbres… Maintenant, c'est devenu une habitude. Un rituel en quelque sorte. Je me sens plus proche d'elle comme ça. Même si c'est sûrement inutile hein…"_

Il eut un rire nerveux. Il allait toujours au cimetière seul, même Scott ne l'accompagnait pas. Mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir depuis la création de son lien et les différents événements qui avaient suivi. Il avait cherché à se voiler la face, à rester maître de ce qu'il ne pouvait saisir. Il devait ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Se prendre une claque par Scott l'avait aidé. Tout comme l'affrontement avec Talia. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient compagnons. Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait, c'était évident. Le tiraillement, bien supérieur à ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, les liens de sa meute initiale qui disparaissaient peu à peu sans que cela ne l'affecte plus que ça. Ça n'aurait jamais dû être aussi rapide. Cette pensée le laissa heureux et glacé à la fois. C'était terrifiant d'intensité. Cela expliquait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été totalement intégré à la meute McCall, sa solitude permanente. Il comprenait pourquoi il se sentait autant en sécurité avec Derek et cet attachement rapide qui l'effrayait et le fascinait à la fois.

Sortant de ses pensées, il fit un signe au Loup et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'allée où reposait sa mère. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il y allait souvent. Longtemps, il avait été le seul à venir ici. Ça avait été trop dur pour son père qui avait perdu sa femme, la mère de son enfant mais surtout, l'amour de sa vie. Pendant longtemps, l'Étincelle était venu pour donner des nouvelles de son père à Claudia, avait nettoyé sa tombe, apporté des fleurs… Puis, progressivement, son père était revenu vers elle, sortant de ses démons. Il n'y allait pas souvent mais Stiles ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Le lieu était sinistre, calme, silencieux, le rendant presque effrayant. Cela ne représentait pas du tout ce qu'avait été Claudia, mère aimante et pétillante.

Arrivés devant la tombe, ils entreprirent de la nettoyer avec le nécessaire qu'ils avaient pris sur le chemin. Stiles aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais ça aurait été trop facile. Presque une insulte à sa mémoire. Néanmoins, il créa un bouquet de fleurs :

" _\- Tiens maman, je sais que c'est pas la saison mais tu les adores._ "

C'était des plantes rustiques, de couleurs vives dont la floraison ne durait jamais que quelques jours. Claudia les avait toujours aimé, lui répétant que leur vie était courte mais toujours éclatante. Comme la sienne… Il déposa les gaillardes sur le marbre froid avant de continuer :

" _\- Tu sais, j'ai rencontré mon compagnon. Eh ouais, moi aussi j'y aurais pas cru, tu sais combien je peux être insupportable, ahah. Alors, je suis venu avec lui. Derek, je te présente ma mère, Claudia. Maman, voici Derek."_

Le Loup aurait pu se sentir bête de parler à une pierre mais non. Le moment était intense, solennel. Il se sentait même un peu gauche, comme s'il pouvait faire rater cette rencontre. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix :

" _\- Je suis ravi de vous connaître, Claudia."_

Stiles eut un petit rire :

" _\- Elle t'aurait sûrement grondé pour que tu la tutoies. Elle n'était pas à cheval sur les principes. … Elle t'aurait adoré."_

Cette révélation leur serra la gorge à tous les deux. Cela leur rappelait tout ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir si elle avait été encore vivante. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, parlant de ce qu'aurait pu être leur rencontre, leur vie si tout avait été différent. Si les personnes ne tombaient pas malade. Si le feu ne ravageait pas des familles.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent à la demeure familiale Stilinski. Derek sortit de la voiture et s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets. Stiles se figea et se prépara à utiliser son pouvoir. Il chuchota, de peur d'attirer l'attention du potentiel ennemi :

" _\- Derek ?"_

Le Loup claqua la porte de sa voiture, visiblement énervé avant de grogner :

" _\- Scott est là."_

Loin de le détendre, l'information fit marmonner Stiles entre ses dents. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de le voir maintenant. Pourtant, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Scott l'attendait à l'intérieur, assis sur le canapé. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris quand ils étaient adolescents pour se retrouver tous les deux autour d'un jeu vidéo, d'une série, de curly fries et de multitudes de bonbons et autres sucreries en tous genres. Puis, les responsabilités de l'un comme de l'autre avaient ralenti ces habitudes avant de ne plus jamais en faire. Stiles se tourna d'abord vers Derek pour lui demander :

" _\- Tu vas chercher le déjeuner ?"_

Le Loup grimaça. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie de laisser Stiles avec un Alpha, sans pouvoir le protéger. Il n'avait que trop en tête la dernière fois qu'il avait une telle chose se produire. Il réfléchit, ouvrit la bouche, se rétracta en voyant son compagnon froncer les sourcils puis abandonna en soupirant :

" _\- Curly fries ?"_

Stiles le frappa gentiment dans le bras :

" _\- Tu me connais trop bien."_

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser et Derek partit. L'Étincelle durcit alors son visage, prêt pour un deuxième round. Être allé voir sa mère ne l'avait que partiellement calmé et il en voulait toujours à Scott pour son comportement. Il attaqua le premier, le bras croisés, debout devant l'Alpha :

" _\- Tu es venu t'excuser j'espère ?"_

Scott eut un visage d'incompréhension avant de froncer à son tour les sourcils. Il se redressa également, son Loup grognant d'être ainsi dominé par un membre extérieur de la meute :

" _\- Je suis venu chercher des explications, Stiles."_

Ce dernier renifla, moqueur :

" _\- Celles que tu n'as pas voulu écouter tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Stiles… ne commence pas."_

Des dizaines de remarques acerbes se bousculèrent dans le cerveau de l'hyperactif mais il se mordit la langue pour les refouler. Enfin, il écarta les bras, incapable de maintenir aussi longtemps une position statique :

" _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

 _\- Mais tout Stiles ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté la meute ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas rentré dès que tu as su pour le lien ?"_

Le questionné soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

" _\- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tout ça serait arrivé."_

Il fit un geste ample du bras, désignant tout et rien à la fois :

" _\- Je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Je… Je ne sais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas, tu comprends ? Il y avait le lien et…_

 _\- Tu ne voulais pas ou tu ne pouvais pas ?"_

Stiles prit ses cheveux à pleines mains, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où cette discussion aboutirait. Il se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Derek de partir avec lui pour venir ici ? Après tout, ça n'aurait rien changé si ce n'est que Talia lui aurait peut être interdit et finalement...

" _\- Réponds Stiles !_

 _\- Mais j'en sais rien, okay ?! Je sais pas moi ! J'avais besoin de partir, je suis parti, je me suis lié sans le vouloir et je me retrouve maintenant avec des liens de meute que je n'ai pas demandé et un compagnon que je connais depuis quelques jours à peine ! Comment tu veux que ça soit pas le bordel dans ma tête, Scott ?!"_

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et l'Étincelle ne savait pas si c'était pour respecter son énervement ou car il n'en avait rien à faire. Cette pensée lui serra le coeur et il s'en voulut de l'avoir envisagé. Scott se tenait droit, imperturbable aux tourments intérieurs de son ancien Bêta. Il enchaîna :

" _\- Et tu n'as pas senti les liens de meute se défaire ?"_

L'hyperactif grimaça, tant pour la question que pour le ton que Scott avait utilisé pour la poser :

" _\- Mais non ! Je… j'étais perdu, je pensais qu'à enlever ce foutu lien et j'ai foncé tête baissée sans rien écouter, ni moi, ni Derek, ni la meute, ni le lien. Tu sais à quel point je peux être buté. Et puis, on a du partir et tout c'est enchaîné et… voilà."_

De voir Stiles aussi perdu et de n'avoir pas entendu un seul mensonge dans ses paroles dérida un peu l'Alpha qui soupira et retrouva son visage habituel de jeune chiot :

" _\- Ils se sont senti trahis tu sais. On imaginait que tu étais parti pour toujours. Je pensais que tu m'en aurais parlé."_

Stiles fit un pas en avant et répondit, sur un ton presque suppliant :

" _\- Scott, je…"_

Mais ce dernier se détourna et changea complètement de sujet, regardant par la fenêtre :

" _\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes au moins ?"_

L'Étincelle prit le temps de la réflexion avant de sourire comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un long moment :

" _\- C'est mon compagnon mec, bien sûr que oui."_

Scott se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire un peu idiot :

" _\- T'as toujours aimé les barbus faut dire."_

L'hyperactif lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de rire :

" _\- T'es bête."_

L'Alpha se tourna vers la fenêtre dans un réflexe purement lupin que Stiles avait appris à déchiffrer. Scott enfila sa veste qu'il avait posé sur le dossier du canapé avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami et de le regarder intensément, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation :

" _\- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans la meute, tu sais."_

Stiles ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Leur conversation avait un goût d'inachevé. Ils n'avaient pas pu tout se dire, garderaient sûrement des rancoeurs l'un envers l'autre mais ils restaient frères de cœur envers et contre tout. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un câlin fraternel au moment où Derek arrivait, les bras chargés de sacs d'où une odeur alléchante se dégageait. Ce dernier les déposa sur la table basse et se tourna vers l'Alpha :

" _\- Tu veux rester ?"_

Stiles fit les yeux ronds. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Derek aurait un tel geste d'amitié envers le Loup qu'il avait l'air de ne pas apprécier et il fut touché. Pourtant, Scott secoua la tête et dit, tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée :

" _\- Réunion de meute."_

A ces mots, l'Étincelle se rembrunit :

" _\- Hey Scotty. Dis leur que je suis désolé, okay ?"_

L'Alpha hocha la tête avant de partir à pied vers son domicile. Stiles ferma la porte, une sensation douce amère dans la poitrine. Il sourit en voyant le festin que le Loup avait acheté et s'installa sans douceur sur le tapis. Derek poussa deux boîtes devant lui :

" _\- Prends sa part."_

L'Étincelle ouvrit et sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux. Des curly fries recouverts de cheddar fondu.

Son compagnon était le meilleur.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_


	5. et une meute où tout reste à faire

_Et nous voilà pour le dernier chapitre. C'est triste et excitant à la fois. Merci d'avoir été si nombreux à me suivre sur cette aventure :)_

 _Un énorme dernier merci à Amalko pour son illustration !_

 _Et dédicace toute spéciale à Big Bad Wolf sans qui ce projet de TWPF n'aurait pas réussi ! :D_

* * *

Derek et Stiles étaient garés devant le manoir Hale mais ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de sortir de la camaro. Ils étaient restés quelques jours dans la demeure Stilinski. Leur séjour leur avait laissé un goût amer, surtout pour Stiles, mais il avait bien fallu venir affronter les problèmes à Beacon Hills. Contre toute attente, ce fut l'Étincelle qui sortit le premier de la voiture, incitant le Loup à faire de même. Il ne prit pas son sac d'affaires volontairement, au cas où ils devraient repartir. Mieux valait être réaliste.

En montant les marches, Derek sur ses talons, Stiles appela son pouvoir à lui avant de protéger son corps d'une pellicule de magie. Il ne voulait pas finir encore plus abîmé cette fois-ci. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir mais un silence les accueillit. L'Étincelle se tourna vers son compagnon pour demander :

" _\- Tu sais où ils sont ?_

 _\- Sur la terrasse."_

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison et découvrirent Cora, plongée dans un livre, assise en tailleur sur une chaise, dans un équilibre que Stiles qualifia de précaire. Laura était sur l'ordinateur, des lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez tandis que Peter s'amusait avec un brin d'herbe, fixant la forêt aux abords du domaine. Ils se tournèrent tous vers les nouveaux arrivants lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte, ce qui amplifia son sentiment de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pour se rassurer, il testa magiquement sa protection et regarda autour de lui. Il ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité pour la retirer, même avec Talia aux abonnés absents.

Cora se jeta dans les bras de son frère aîné qui l'enlaça machinalement avant de relever les yeux sur Laura. Cette dernière soupira avant d'enlever ses lunettes et de fermer son ordinateur. Peter retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse, visiblement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut Derek qui demanda :

" _\- Où est maman ?"_

L'aînée des Hale le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire, d'une voix ferme :

" _\- En bas."_

Derek se raidit et sa cadette s'accrocha plus fortement à lui, enfouissant son nez dans son torse avec un bruit typiquement lupin. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'apaiser et la rassurer. Stiles quant à lui était complètement perdu. Il avait l'air encore sur les nerfs, la ligne de son dos était tendu et ses mains étaient positionnées de telle sorte qu'il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir à tout moment. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire "en bas" ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas un club med…

" _\- Quelqu'un m'explique ?"_

Ce fut Laura qui lui répondit, la tête posée sur ses mains, les coudes sur la table :

" _\- Les premières lunes des Louveteaux sont toujours difficiles. L'attraction est très forte, on se transforme sans vraiment le vouloir, surtout quand on n'a pas d'ancre. Nos sens sont décuplés et on est assailli sous les informations. C'est à la fois grisant et terrifiant. Un peu comme si tu découvrais l'univers. On a plus vraiment conscience des détails, juste qu'on fait qu'un avec son Loup et c'est une sensation indescriptible. Par conséquent, on peut être dangereux pour les éventuels humains voire pour les autres Loups de la meute. Alors, pour les premières lunes, on est souvent attachés dans une pièce spéciale en bas. Ça nous permet de nous contrôler, d'essayer de ressentir l'attraction de la Lune sans qu'elle nous domine. Et comme c'est pas une pièce agréable, on essaie de faire vite des progrès pour participer aux courses de meute._

 _\- Hmm okay. Dans notre meute, c'est Deaton, le druide qui s'occupe de ça avec des sorts. On avait pas de pièce adaptée."_

Stiles restait sur place, incertain. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait demander pourquoi ils en étaient venus à une telle extrémité, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence mais il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Finalement, ce fut Laura qui décida :

" _\- Bon. On va passer à table et on va pouvoir tout s'expliquer pendant ce temps là. Peter ?"_

Ce dernier secoua la tête et Laura soupira. Il mangeait de plus en plus rarement avec eux. Elle comprenait, mais ce n'était pas moins difficile. Cora s'extirpa des bras de son frère pour aller préparer à manger. Stiles lui proposa son aide mais la réponse fut froide :

" _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !"_

L'Étincelle se figea. Il se doutait qu'il y avait là une réponse bien plus profonde qu'à sa simple demande. Laura fit un bruit de gorge et Cora baissa la tête en s'éloignant. Pourtant, il put l'entendre maugréer.

Ils s'installèrent à table, Laura en face de Stiles et Derek à son côté, dans un silence tendu et inconfortable. L'Étincelle triturait la nappe et il était certain de saturer l'air de stress. Ne pas avoir le contrôle sur la situation le rendait nerveux. Cora arriva avec les plats, les disposa sur la table et laissa Laura se servir. Quand ce fut son tour, Stiles remercia la cadette pour le repas et elle le regarda d'un regard noir qui lui donna envie de revêtir à nouveau son armure protectrice. Il gigota sur sa chaise et regarda son assiette, décidé à ne plus parler jusqu'à la fin du repas. Laura ne lui en laissa pourtant pas l'occasion :

" _\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que vous soyez partis ?"_

Stiles soupira et se tourna vers Derek, demande silencieuse pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Le Loup haussa les épaules avant de dire :

" _\- Il fait parti de la meute maintenant."_

Si Laura sourit, Cora quant à elle laissa tomber sa fourchette contre son assiette, renversant un peu de sauce sur la table. Elle le toisa du regard et demanda :

" _\- Jusqu'à quand ?"_

Elle qui s'entendait bien avec Stiles avant leur fuite semblait lui vouer une haine sans borne et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les Loups à table purent sentir une légère odeur aigre, de douleur morale sûrement, émaner de l'Étincelle. Derek grogna mais sa sœur ne réagit pas :

" _\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il le veuille, Cora. Ça te pose un problème ?"_

Elle eut l'intelligence de se tortiller un peu sur sa chaise. C'était plus facile quand elle ne devait pas défier son frère. Stiles répondit, comme en excuse :

" _\- Derek est mon compagnon…"_

La cadette hoqueta. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de jaune mais elle se contrôla suffisamment pour que ses griffes sortent à peine. Elle grogna entre ses dents :

" _\- Alors on l'intègre comme si rien n'était de sa faute ?"_

Stiles accusa le coup. Il se doutait des raisons de la colère de la cadette mais faire face à sa fureur restait difficile. Laura fit flasher ses yeux jaunes avant d'aboyer :

" _\- CORA !"_

La susnommée s'étrangla presque avec sa réponse, clairement indignée :

" _\- QUOI ? La meute est sans dessus dessous à cause de lui et faut que je l'accueille les bras ouverts ? On l'intègre comme s'il n'était qu'un humain ordinaire mais c'est à cause de lui que maman est devenue folle ! Qui dit qu'il ne l'a pas ensorcelé pour qu'elle l'attaque !"_

Derek se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux illuminés, ses mains blanchis par la fureur agrippant les bords de la table à en faire craquer le bois. Ses crocs étaient sortis et un grondement grave sortait en continu de sa gorge. Serrant les dents, il ordonna :

" _\- Arrête. Maintenant…"_

Pourtant, la manifestation de fureur de son frère ne calma pas la sienne et elle ricana :

" _\- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas mon Alpha, Derek. On a PLUS d'Alpha je te signale…"_

Personne ne vit la gifle arriver. Laura s'était redressée à son tour. Elle était calme, en future successeur de l'Alpha Hale mais on sentait la tension envahir ses épaules et raidir son dos.

" _\- Dans ta chambre._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Dans. Ta. Chambre."_

Cora hésita encore quelque peu avant de sortir en grognant. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas aller plus loin. Quand elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, la tension redescendit et Derek comme Laura se rassirent à table. Stiles quant à lui inspira fortement. Il se sentait mal et avait envie de vomir. Il n'aurait pas pensé que sa venue officielle dans la meute se passe aussi mal. Il se leva, sans oser croiser le regard de l'un ou de l'autre Loup assis à table et dit :

" _\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, je… je vais juste faire un tour."_

Sachant que son compagnon allait protester, il se força à lui sourire, espérant que sa grimace soit rassurante. Il s'installa sur les dernières marches du perron. Il n'avait pas envie de vraiment se balader, juste de poser ses pensées à plat, réfléchir à son retour, les implications de ce que Laura avait dit, l'attitude de Peter et Cora… Soupirant, il mit sa tête dans ses mains, épuisé. Est-ce qu'il était fait pour appartenir à une meute ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment éclater deux meutes en moins d'une semaine ? Deaton serait tellement déçu de lui. Il était censé être une Étincelle. Il devait aider les meutes, les soutenir et les protéger. Pas les faire voler en mille morceaux.

Il sentit une présence venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule. Pas invasive mais rassurante. Il bougea la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant et soupira plus encore :

" _\- Tu es venu me reprocher aussi mon arrivée dans cette meute ? Je suis désolée okay mais…"_

Peter remua la tête, le regard au loin, mélancolique :

" _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles. Le feu nous a tous affecté. Mais c'était plus simple de fermer les yeux sur ses blessures. Ta venue a juste précipité les choses. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps."_

Une vague de soulagement le traversa malgré lui. S'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas coupable avait un effet rassurant. D'une petite voix, il osa demander :

" _\- Et maintenant ?"_

Peter haussa les épaules, comme indifférent à ce qui allait se produire :

" _\- Laura deviendra l'Alpha, tu seras notre émissaire et toi et Derek ferait plein de bébés Louveteaux."_

Stiles éclata de rire, le poussant gentiment avec son épaule. Il aimait bien Peter. Il pouvait se montrer sarcastique, doté d'un humour acerbe, d'une intelligence fine et parfois, il était vide. Il regardait au loin, s'éloigner de la meute et semblait vivre dans un autre monde. Un monde où sa femme et son enfant ne seraient pas morts brûlés vifs. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Peter ne s'éloigne, non sans ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Il faisait frais quand l'Étincelle décida de retourner dans le salon. Laura et Derek étaient assis sur le canapé, regardant un film sans intérêt avec un bol de pop corn sur la table basse. Sans demander l'autorisation, l'hyperactif se faufila entre les deux, se lovant contre son compagnon, ses pieds touchant ceux de la future Alpha.

Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre de se dire compagnon. Il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme. Et cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur bien sûr. Mais il aurait aimé que leur rencontre se passe autrement. Autrement que dans la violence, les cris et les larmes. Pourtant, quand il voyait le regard intense du Loup, il savait qu'il était le bon. Une main chaude vint reposer contre son épaule, son pouce venant faire des cercles apaisants contre sa peau. Stiles se laissa faire, heureux, profitant du moment. Ils verraient demain pour gérer les problèmes. Ce soir, ils allaient profiter de la chaleur de son Loup et de sa future Alpha.

 **Ω**

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner rapide, sans Cora qui avait visiblement décidé de ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre, Stiles, Laura et Derek se racontèrent les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis leur départ. L'aînée des Hale, après le départ précipité de son frère et de l'Étincelle, avait pris les choses en mains. Peter avait été aux abonnés absents, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu participer à la chose. Cela aurait sûrement été trop douloureux pour lui d'accepter l'enfermement de sa sœur, seule personne assez proche qui le comprenait véritablement. Avec le feu, ils avaient tous deux perdu un compagnon, une moitié d'eux-même. Talia n'était plus en mesure de diriger la meute. Cependant, elle refusait de transmettre ses pouvoirs à sa fille, hurlant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les protéger et qu'ils étaient fous de la maintenir ici. Cora s'était effondrée en voyant sa mère dans cet état et se réfugiait maintenant dans cet état permanent de colère. Alors Laura avait pris les décisions, seule. Jusqu'au retour des garçons.

" _\- Stiles, il faudrait lui retirer ses pouvoirs. Elle ne peut rester enfermée mais elle est dangereuse. Je… Je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose."_

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise face à cette demande. Il n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer ce qui allait arriver s'il le faisait mais c'était son devoir d'émissaire, même s'il n'en avait pas la fonction officielle.

" _\- Laura… Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si je fais ça ?"_

L'aînée des Hale serra les poings, ferma les yeux et répondit brusquement :

" _\- Oui."_

Derek, quant à lui, était complètement perdu. Il se redressa avant de froncer les sourcils, inquiet.

" _\- Quoi ?"_

Stiles le regarda un court instant dans les yeux et inspira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage. Il prit la main de son compagnon et expliqua :

" _\- Je vais transférer ses pouvoirs d'Alpha à Laura puisque c'est l'héritière directe. Et après… je devrais sûrement sceller son Loup. Si elle reste dangereuse et refuse le transfert direct, c'est la seule solution pour ne pas la garder enfermée. Mais… Elle peut… Hmm... Ce n'est pas sans conséquence, surtout pour les Loups-nés. Certains deviennent fous et d'autres… d'autres se laissent mourir."_

Le Loup accusa le coup, fermant les yeux et serrant fortement la main de Stiles dans la sienne qui ne dit rien sous la douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, il dit simplement :

" _\- Okay."_

Laura sembla soulagée de la réponse de son petit frère. Elle était un peu perdue face à ses soudaines responsabilités et savoir que Stiles comme Derek allaient la soutenir la rendait un peu moins anxieuse face à ce qui allait arriver. Cora n'était pas encore au courant et elle savait que l'annonce allait mal se passer. Mais cette fois, elle ne serait pas seule. Stiles les informa qu'il fallait attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour le rite. Il allait se rapprocher de la sœur de Deaton afin de pouvoir commander les herbes et autres nécessaires à l'échange.

 **Ω**

Les jours qui suivirent, personne ne revit Peter. Il semblait s'être enfui mais Stiles savait qu'il se préparait à ce qui allait se passait. Il éprouvait une forte compassion pour cet être blessé qui avait tout perdu et qui allait perdre encore. Cora l'ignorait royalement et le brutalisait même légèrement quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle le jugeait responsable de ses malheurs et de l'éventuel décès de sa mère qui allait être privé de sa Louve. Bien sûr, qu'il lui fallait un coupable. Il espérait juste que cela passerait avec le temps, qu'elle comprendrait. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Derek se rapprochait de lui aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il puisait du réconfort dans la présence de son compagnon et comprenait parfaitement qu'il n'y était pour rien. Cela ne le rendait pas moins triste pour autant mais il avait un soutien.

Une nuit, quelques jours avant le rituel, Stiles se réveilla en sueurs. Une habitude depuis qu'il savait devoir transférer les pouvoirs de l'Alpha. Mais cette fois, il se leva, utilisa ses pouvoirs pour qu'on ne capte pas sa présence. Il savait que Derek l'empêcherait de descendre s'il était au courant de son projet. Il arriva ensuite devant la pièce où était enfermé Talia et soupira. Il fit les cent pas, passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir magiquement la porte. Il devait savoir.

Elle ne dormait pas, le regard levé vers la nuit qu'elle pouvait voir par l'unique fenêtre, inatteignable. Elle était enchaînée uniquement aux chevilles. Elle avait maigri songea Stiles. Mais peut-être était-ce son imagination. Pouvait-on perdre du poids en quelques jours, suffisamment pour que cela se remarque ? Elle était sale, elle qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, cela serra le cœur de l'Étincelle. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de la Louve. Elle avait un regard neutre, presque résigné.

" _\- Madame Hale ?"_

Elle ne lui répondit pas et l'humain se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Qu'était-il venu chercher ici exactement ? Une rédemption ? Un pardon ? Une acceptation ?

" _\- Je… Est-ce que… vous savez ?"_

Cette fois, Talia eut un sourire factice.

" _\- Si je sais qu'on t'a demandé de transférer mes pouvoirs ? Je suis peut être enchaînée, Stiles mais je suis loin d'être idiote. Laura va prendre mes pouvoirs et tu vas l'y aider oui."_

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre de toute manière ? Elle était consciente de ce qui allait lui arriver et, loin de le rassurer, cette information le fit frémir sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La Louve se redressa avant de se diriger vers lui, sans pour autant tendre sa chaîne.

" _\- Tu sais pourtant que je suis la seule à pouvoir les sauver ! Je peux vous protéger, je DOIS vous protéger ! STILES !"_

Elle tendait les mains vers lui, comme pour l'implorer et il recula quand elle s'approcha vivement avant de trébucher par la chaîne qui se tendit. Elle se mit à hurler qu'elle pouvait les sauver, qu'ils couraient à leur perte et il s'enfuit, le cœur battant. Il avait envie de vomir. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre ; il arrivait juste sur le palier quand la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Derek s'ouvrit sur ce dernier. Il avait l'air fatigué, les yeux à peine ouverts, les cheveux en bataille, son caleçon tombant sur ses hanches. Il réceptionna Stiles dans ses bras sans comprendre. Ce dernier tremblait et le Loup pouvait sentir l'odeur piquante des larmes.

L'Étincelle ne cessait de s'excuser, lui assurant qu'il était désolé, désolé pour tout. Le cerveau bien trop embrouillé, Derek le rassura, lui disant qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ça allait s'arranger. Doucement, il le dirigea vers leur lit, le Loup lui caressant le dos, toujours en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Stiles s'accrochait à lui désespérément, sa panique refluant au fur et à mesure de son contact avec son compagnon.

Enfin, ses larmes se tarirent mais il tremblait toujours et fut incapable de raconter quoique ce soit, ni de se décrocher du Loup. Ce dernier, désormais plus réveillé avait compris, en sentant l'odeur de sa mère mélangé au désespoir du jeune homme. Collé contre lui, Derek le laissa s'endormir. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler le lendemain.

Pourtant, le jour suivant, Stiles refusa d'en parler. Il dit que c'était une crise passagère, mit ça sur le compte de son hyperactivité et Derek n'insista pas, trop heureux de ne pas avoir à aborder un sujet sensible en cette période déjà compliquée. Cependant, le Loup remarqua que plus la pleine lune approchait, plus les marques de nervosité du jeune homme augmentait. Il dormait moins, la nervosité avait pris une place permanente dans son odeur, des cernes venaient contraster avec la pâleur de sa peau, il se rongeait les ongles en permanence. Pire, quand Cora le brimait, de plus en plus souvent en public, Stiles baissait la tête avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Il se remettait totalement en question et se demandait perpétuellement si ce qu'il allait faire été juste.

Pourtant, à chaque fois, la réponse était oui. Le bénéfice était plus important que les risques. Le raisonnement était juste. Il avait même demandé l'avis de Deaton et de sa sœur, auprès de laquelle il s'était fourni. Leur réponse avait été la même : la cérémonie était inévitable, pour le bien de tous. Une meute sans Alpha était vouée à l'auto-destruction, tout comme un Alpha dangereux laissé en liberté. Néanmoins, cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus aisée pour Stiles, loin de là.

Derek faisait son possible pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise mais Stiles déviait souvent la conversation. Même Laura avait essayé de lui parler, sans succès. Seul Cora affichait ouvertement sa désapprobation, sous l'œil réprobateur de sa fratrie. Le pire était quand l'espoir revenait. Quand il se persuadait que Talia survivrait à la perte de son Loup. Une Louve-née. Alpha. Bien sûr que ça allait la tuer. Mais c'était plus facile de continuer à vivre en pensant le contraire.

Lorsque vint le jour pour Stiles de préparer le rituel, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il savait ce lui restait à faire. Dès l'aube, il vérifia son stock d'herbes. Tout était en place. Il avait également un objet appartenant à Laura et un autre à Talia. Cela faciliterait la passation de pouvoirs. Il se leva bien avant Derek et sortit du lit à pas de Loups, ricanant à cette pensée. Frigorifié, il prit un sweat à Derek, de l'un qu'il ne mettait jamais car il avait continuellement chaud. Il se fit un chocolat dans la cuisine, espérant pouvoir le boire sans avoir la nausée.

Il alla le déguster dans la forêt, rentrant en communion avec les êtres vivants à proximité. Cela l'avait toujours apaisé. Il tenta de vider son esprit, de ressentir lui-même l'attraction de la Lune qui commençait à faire son effet, même si elle était encore invisible pour le moment. Quelques heures plus tard, un Loup noir vint se nicher contre lui, lui réchauffant le corps et l'esprit. Ils restèrent là de longues heures, dans le silence, contemplant l'avancée de l'astre nocturne. Un Loup noir aux reflets plus chauds les rejoignit lorsque le soleil commença à décliner. Ils espérèrent tous les trois que Cora ou Peter les rejoignent mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

En début de soirée, Stiles se secoua. Il sentait l'énergie lunaire croître au fur et à mesure des heures et il sut qu'il devait préparer la cérémonie. Avec une poudre préparée par ses soins, il traça un immense cercle dans le jardin ainsi que des arabesques à l'intérieur. Il plaça les objets l'un en face de l'autre, chacun au bout d'une ligne. Il imprégna son cercle de magie ainsi que chacun des objets. Le plus simple aurait été de toucher les Loups directement mais ça aurait été prendre un trop grand risque avec Talia.

Quand la lune fut le plus haut possible dans le ciel, Derek et Laura allèrent chercher leur mère. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle, se débatte mais il n'en fut rien. Elle avait l'air fière, digne. Une Alpha. L'Alpha de la meute Hale. Pendant un bref instant, Stiles pensa qu'il était possible de la guérir ou de la raisonner. Mais il chassa impitoyablement cette pensée. C'était bien trop douloureux. Cora arriva peu après sa mère, le regard noir et le visage fermé. Stiles lui désigna un endroit du cercle pour s'installer et elle s'y plaça sans un regard pour lui.

L'Étincelle allait commencer à énoncer les mots rituels quand Peter apparut, étonnant tout le monde. Il haussa les épaules, l'air non-concerné, comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas et se justifia :

" _\- C'est ma sœur."_

Quatre mots qui voulaient dire bien plus que leur sens premier. Stiles vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place, évitant de regarder Talia. Puis, il commença à prononcer les phrases rituelles. Il toucha d'abord l'objet de l'Alpha avant de la regarder. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer mais continua de parler. Il lui sembla qu'elle hochait la tête, comme une acceptation silencieuse de ce qui se passait mais il ne saurait jamais si c'était réel ou son imagination.

Quand il s'approcha de l'objet représentant Laura, il entendit Derek hurler, vit du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans son champ de vision et recula par instinct, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il sentit une brûlure le long de son épaule gauche et tomba par terre sans avoir plus d'explication. Il toucha son articulation et regarda sa main, maculée de sang. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit Cora, à moitié transformée, le regard fou, maintenue au sol par Peter. Elle hurlait et pleurait à la fois, demandant pourquoi personne ne voulait la sauver. Elle insultait son oncle, ne comprenait pas sa position. Ce dernier se mit à hurler pour la faire taire :

" _\- CORA ! Personne n'a envie qu'elle ne meure, personne ! Mais c'est son choix. Si elle décide de se battre, on sera là pour elle. Tu sais que ce n'est pas de la faute de Stiles. Regarde le Cora ! REGARDE LE ! Tu crois qu'il se sent bien ? Tu ne le vois pas culpabiliser depuis des jours ? Imagine un peu sa douleur de devoir faire ça à la mère de son compagnon. Comporte toi comme une Hale maintenant et arrête de le blâmer ! C'est le feu..."_

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion et, doucement, elle reprit sa forme humaine et continua de pleurer. Derek était aux côtés de Stiles, prenant sa douleur. Il voulut l'emmener se soigner mais il refusa : il devait finir le rituel. Il se soignerait plus tard et lui promit qu'il n'avait presque pas mal. Mensonge facilement décelé grâce aux battements de cœur de l'Étincelle. Il se redressa, soutenu par son compagnon et vit que Talia n'avait pas bougé, fixant tranquillement les choses, presque… résignée. Reprenant le contrôle sur les flux magiques, il alla toucher l'objet de Laura.

Aussitôt, un courant d'une puissance phénoménale le traversa et se dirigea vers l'aînée des Hale. Cette dernière gémit sous l'impact et se transforma partiellement. Elle se mit à genoux, tremblante tandis qu'elle recevait les pouvoirs de sa mère. Ses paupières étaient fermées et sa respiration s'était faite plus forte. De son côté, Talia avait cillé avant de s'asseoir. Quand l'aînée des Hale ouvrit ses yeux, révélant ses iris rouges, elle se mit à hurler de douleur, bientôt suivie par ses Bêtas.

Stiles ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait avant que Cora ne se précipite sur sa mère, suivie par Peter. Talia s'était effondrée sur le côté et l'Étincelle ressentit un grand vide dans ses liens avec la meute. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Pas si tôt. Pourtant, tous ses sens lui hurlaient la vérité. Alors qu'elle aurait dû rester en vie, l'ancienne Alpha était morte, gisant au pied de ses anciens Bêtas.

 **Ω**

Être accepté par la meute était encore… compliqué. Entre Cora qui comprenait doucement mais ne cherchait pas à l'intégrer, Peter qui fuyait tous les jours la douleur de vivre à nouveau dans le deuil, Laura surchargée par ses nouvelles responsabilités et Derek qui le surprotégeait, Stiles avait dû trouver un équilibre dans son rôle de compagnon, Bêta et Étincelle de la meute.

La mort de Talia avait laissé un vide que rien ne pourrait jamais combler. Une autre victime du feu. Chacun devait trouver sa place dans cette nouvelle organisation. Il leur faudrait du temps. Cela ne les guérirait pas mais ça apaiserait un peu la douleur. Ils apprendraient à vivre avec. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils avaient tous perdu une meute, Stiles dans des circonstances moins tragiques que les Hale, certes, mais il avait perdu sa mère. Ils finiraient par se comprendre, reconnaître chez l'autre la même douleur, le même vide, le même deuil. Il avait décidé de garder les cicatrices des blessures infligées par Cora lors de la cérémonie, bien qu'il aurait pu les estomper grâce à ses pouvoirs. Cela lui permettait de ne pas oublier, de se repentir. Elles incarnaient toute la culpabilité que Stiles ressentait chaque jour et que Derek essayait de combattre inlassablement.

La culpabilité était une douleur qui en rappelait de nombreuses autres. Qui allait le guider au sein de sa meute. Quand il regardait les Hale, il se rappelait la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour s'intégrer, la perte de la meute McCall, la douleur de Talia. Mais elles étaient aussi bien plus que ça : elles soulignaient les changements qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, elles lui rappelaient son compagnon et le bonheur de vivre à ses côtés chaque jour.

Stiles soupira dans son lit, caressant distraitement les cheveux de Derek, affalé contre lui. Il se devait d'être un guide, un protecteur. Et il aurait aimé faire prospérer la meute. Comme une excuse pour avoir détruit celle-ci.

Finalement malgré les pertes, malgré les ressentiments, tout restait encore à faire.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_

 _Et pour vous remercier, je vous laisse une question, la réponse la plus sympa aura le droit de choisir le thème du bonus ! :) Enjoy :_

 _Quel est l'événement, à votre avis, qui a poussé Stiles à partir aussi précipitamment ?_


End file.
